Siempre estarás conmigo
by Silvia Karelia
Summary: Por FIn ¡El final!
1. Default Chapter

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO.  
  
Notis de Autora: Bueno, esta es mi continuación de la película, puse un pequeño resumen para quien todavía no la ha visto. Como el resumen no es muy detallado, la obra se trata de dos reinos que pelean por una piedra que dará poderes místicos. Es mi primer Fic así que sean buenos. Bueno ahí va la historia:  
  
¡Realmente te amo!  
  
Shaoran atrapo a Sakura y, aunque querían estar así siempre, les preocupaban los demás, así que bajaron de la torre y se encontraron con Tomoyo y Mei Ling quien abraza a Shaoran haciendo que se cayera al suelo ^_^.  
  
Llegaron al teatro para ver como estaban los demás pero nadie recordaba nada excepto los seres con magia y tuvieron que seguir con la obra, se fueron a poner sus trajes y Mei Ling le preguntó a Shaoran que si Kinomoto le había contestado, y Shaoran (todo rojo como de costumbre^-^) solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
************Ya en el escenario*************  
  
-¡Por favor, olvídame! ¡Bórrame de tu corazón! -dijo la princesa tratando de irse -No puedo olvidarte, con solo cerrar los ojos tu imagen está ahí -dijo el príncipe deteniéndola -Es que no entiendes, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, estamos luchando por la piedra- dijo la princesa -Si tan solo nunca hubiera existido la piedra, si tan solo fuéramos nosotros dos, solo por siempre -dijo el príncipe imaginándose solo con Sakura (No la princesa, Sakura) ^//^ y se puso rojo -Pero eso no es así. Eso no existe, es una fantasía que no sucederá, ya que lo único que existe es la piedra y la rivalidad de nosotros-dijo la princesa -No me importa la piedra, lo que piense mi reino, solo me importas tú, estrecharte entre mis brazos besarte y poderte decir cuanto te amo -se va  
  
A media noche (en la obra)  
  
En la habitación de Sakura:  
  
-No tendría que ser yo quien se enamorara de el, pero no puedo luchar contra mi corazón, no puedo olvidar su dulce sonrisa, solo quiero verlo, arrojarme a sus brazos y confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero él en realidad él tiene razón nunca podremos estar juntos si existe la piedra -dijo la princesa llorando  
  
Cerca de donde estaba escondida la piedra: Es por aquí, aquí debe estar la piedra que me separa de la persona que más amo -dijo una voz que no se podía distinguir a la media noche, solo se ve una espada que trata de romper la piedra, pero no lo consigue, y la persona se aleja.  
  
-¡Princesa!, ¡Princesa!, -Grita el príncipe desde una ventana  
  
-¿que sucede? -al ver al príncipe se pone muy nerviosa- ¿Por qué estas aquí si te ve mi padre puede matarte? -dijo la princesa muy preocupada  
  
-He pensado que si me amas, debes irte conmigo legos de aquí donde podamos ser felices y no haya nada que nos separe -dijo el príncipe  
  
La princesa salió hacia el jardín para encontrarse con él:  
  
-príncipe yo... -  
  
En ese momento apareció su padre:  
  
-¡no es posible!, mi única hija con ese, ¡traidora! ¡Me has traicionado! ¡ahora debes morir! -dijo lanzándose sobre ella con una daga, pero el príncipe lo detuvo con sus manos forcejearon por un momento...  
  
La daga se clavo en el pecho del príncipe haciendo que este muriera  
  
-¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?, ¿Por qué tuviste que morir para salvarme a mí?, sin ti no tengo felicidad, tendría que haberte revelado mis sentimientos, mis verdaderos sentimientos -dice la princesa llorando  
  
El público estallo en aplausos, Excepto Touya quien estaba furioso ^o^  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban rojos dando las gracias  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
¡Termine! Por fin ^o^  
  
¿Que les parecio?, espero que me haya quedado bien y una aclaración Meiling y Tomoyo saben lo que sucedió porque Tomoyo grabó todo en su cámara de video.  
  
En el próximo capitulo la vida e Sakura va a ser color de rosa ^o^ pero... ¬_¬.  
  
No odian que siempre haya un pero por ejemplo: me gustas pero como amiga, ¿no lo odian y quisieran matar a quien se los dijo?, bueno a mí si pero si no nada de esto seria interesante. ^//^  
  
Quejas y sugerencias a: sakura_karelia@hotmail.com reviews ¡por favor! 


	2. Lo mejor de mi vida

CAPITULO 2: LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA.  
  
Notis de autora: bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y por cierto ahora incluí "" que son pensamientos de los personajes y los () son acotaciones mías. En algunas partes no le pongo quien dijo algo si no lo entienden háganmelo saber  
  
Después de la obra todos fueron a sus casas:  
  
-Sakura, (dijo Shaoran todo rojo ^o^) puedo acompañarte a tu casa  
  
-¡Me encantaría!, pero (Shaoran puso cara de desilusión ¬¬ ) será mejor que le dé primero la noticia a mi familia para que estén preparados (y Touya no le haga nada ^-^)  
  
-Bueno te veré mañana en el parque pingüino a las 12 de la mañana- dijo Shaoran rogando que no le pusiera otro pero  
  
-Claro, me encantaría, te veré ahí-dijo Sakura muy contenta  
  
************EN CASA DE SAKURA******************  
  
-¡Papá, Hermano! Pueden venir a la sala tengo algo muy importante que decirles -grito Sakura en forma de aviso  
  
-Si Sakura, dime -dijo su padre terminando de lavar los trastos  
  
-Que quieres... Monstruo -dijo Touya sonriendo n_n  
  
-Ya te dije que no soy NINGÚN MONSTRUO-dijo Sakura ¬_¬  
  
Dejen de pelear y mejor dinos eso tan importante-Dijo Fujitaka  
  
-¿Importante?, A sí, bueno... es que... yo... bueno... encontré-dijo Sakura toda roja - a.. la...persona...que...mas... quiero- dijo Sakura esto último lo dijo casi sin que se le escuchara.  
  
-Si hablas mas fuerte Monstruo... -dijo Touya  
  
-QUE HE ENCONTRADO A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERO Y ES S H A O R A N-DIJO Sakura Gritándole sin darse cuenta y después que reacciono... -ups! O_O  
  
-¡QUEEEEEEE, NOOOOOOOOOOO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ -dijo Touya muy enojado -JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE ESE MOCOSO - en silencio-se quede con lo que más quiero ya estoy demasiado no, no puedo estar pensando eso  
  
-Y YO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HABLES ASÍ A SAKURA -dijo Fujitaka sacando a Touya de sus pensamientos -si ella encontró a esa persona con la que es feliz debe luchar por su amor no permitiré que al igual que Nadeshko tenga que luchar contra su propia familia -dijo Fujitaka haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara-  
  
-Pero papá no lo conoces es odioso y es solo un mocoso -dijo Touya replicando  
  
-Bueno eso tiene solución (todos pusieron cara de *-*) puede venir a la casa para que lo conozca (o.O)  
  
-QUE -Dijo Sakura impresionada -Venir... a... la... casa... para... que... lo... conozcas...  
  
-¡Claro! -Dijo Fujitaka -seria grandioso conocer a la persona que más quieres  
  
-Bueno vendrá mañana cuando regreses de la universidad -dijo Sakura -"ahora tendré que hablar con Kero"-_-...  
  
*****************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA********************  
  
-Kero tengo algo importante que decirte -le dio un pudín para suavizar las cosas ~_~  
  
-dime Sakurita -dijo con la boca llena-  
  
-¿Sabes?, he encontrado a la persona que más quiero -Kero por primera vez dejo de comer (°-°) -y es Shaoran  
  
-Nooooooo porque el mocoso, el solo es un mocoso aprovechado que no quiera nada solo venir a causar problemas- dijo Kero casi gritando pero muy enojado  
  
-Si pero yo lo quiero ¿puedes entenderlo? Es la persona que más amo y él a mí también me ama  
  
-Sakurita -dijo Kero más calmado -si eso es lo que quieres te apoyaré (O_O) pero se atreve a hacerte algo y se las verá conmigo ha y no esperes que lo trate bien he  
  
-Gracias Kero por comprenderme ^^  
  
************************EN EL PARQUE PINGÜINO**********************  
  
-¡Hola! Ya llegue Shaoran -saludo Sakura  
  
-Hola -dijo Shaoran después se puso rojo cuando iba a decirle: -bueno quiero pe...  
  
-¡Shaoran¡-era Meiling quien le llevaba su chaqueta que se le había olvidado -se te olvido tu chaqueta por salirte corriendo. Ha hola Kinomoto discúlpame por interrumpir tu cita (Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron rojos ^//^ )  
  
-No te preocupes -dijo Sakura  
  
-Bueno me voy -y desapareció entre los arbustos. Mientras tanto alguien los observaba, era... Tomoyo quien no podía dejar de grabar la primera cita de Sakura con Shaoran ^-^  
  
-Espero que se la pasen bien -dijo Mei Ling -ya que no renuncie a Shaoran para que esos bobos ¡solo se queden mirando el uno al otro sin saber que hacer! -era justo lo que estaban haciendo ^//^  
  
-Shaoran ibas a decirme algo-  
  
-Si, este bueno yo quería pedirte... Mejor vamos por un helado y ahí te digo  
  
*************************EN LA HELADERÍA*************************  
  
Sakura ¿de qué quieres tu helado?  
  
De fresa, voy a buscar un lugar mientras tu pides los helados  
  
-Ahora nos traen los helados y por cierto quería pedirte que... (dijo Shaoran poniéndose rojo)  
  
-Aquí tiene su orden el de chocolate para el mocoso y el de fresa para el monstruo -dijo Touya fastidiándolos  
  
-Hola hermano ~_~  
  
-Bueno los veré en la noche-  
  
-De seguro no dijo nada y esperará hasta la noche, en realidad eso espero porque ha estado muy serio como triste -dijo Sakura  
  
¿De que hablas que sucederá en la noche? -Dijo Shaoran confundido  
  
-¡Que! Ha es que... bueno... tu sabes ayer le dije a mi papá y a mi hermano que...  
  
-Espera antes que me lo digas quiero... pedirte... que... (dijo Shaoran todo rojo) seas... mi ...tu sabes... mi...no vi a (^o^)  
  
-¡claro me encantaría! -Sakura corrió a abrazarlo y todos los miraban haciendo que los dos se pusieran rojos ^//^ y Touya celoso ^-^  
  
-Será mejor terminar -dijo Shaoran  
  
-Si pero antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante -dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Que cosa?-dijo Shaoran -"¿Y si quiere rechazarme?"  
  
-Es que yo te...-dijo Sakura pero Shaoran interrumpió  
  
-¿Estás segura de quererme decir eso no preferirías esperar?  
  
-No, enserio es muy importante quería saber si puedes ir a mi casa-  
  
(Shaoran dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que sus temores no se harían realidad pero reacciono y...) -¿QUE QUIERES QUE VALLA A TU CASA CON TU HERMANO O//O -  
  
-Bueno es que mi papá quiere conocerte y me pidió que te invitara después de que el regrese-  
  
-Esta bien, pero espero que tu hermano no me haga nada-  
  
-¿le tienes tanto miedo a mi hermano?- dijo Sakura haciendo que Shaoran se pusiera rojo  
  
-No es cierto yo no le tengo miedo solo no quiero causarte problemas con él- dijo Shaoran para no quedar mal con Sakura pero ella solo rió ligeramente ^_^ -¿y a que hora tengo que ir?  
  
-A las 4:30 -  
  
-Bueno mientras que tal si vamos a algún lado -dijo Shaoran rojo  
  
-¿Bien a donde quieres ir? -  
  
-No lo se, solo quiero estar a tu lado -dijo Shaoran, pero el pensó que no lo había dicho solo lo había pensado  
  
-Que tierno eres -dijo Sakura haciendo reaccionar a Shaoran que si lo había dicho y se puso peor que un jitomate ^o^  
  
-Ya se podemos ir al cine, ¿Quieres ir? -Dijo Shaoran y de pronto recordó el sueño que había tenido con la carta "THE DREAM" y se quedo pensando en eso mientras...  
  
-Shaoran, Shaoran, - decía Sakura para que reaccionara y al fin lo logró...  
  
-Perdón es que me quede pensando en algo que... -  
  
-¿Puedes decirme qué es?-  
  
-¡QUE!- dijo Shaoran rojo  
  
-Bueno sino te molesta-  
  
-No es que cuando fuimos de compras y cuando capturaste la carta "THE DREAM" yo...(Sakura al oír eso también recordó ese sueño y lo que le había dicho Shaoran con respecto a que era una niña muy firme)  
  
-Sakura -Shaoran le hablaba ya que ella tampoco reaccionaba  
  
-¿Si?, me decías que el día que fuimos de compras...  
  
-Fuimos al cine y tuve un sueño con esa carta (dice Shaoran rojo), soñé que tu y yo estábamos en la película y yo te entregaba las cartas Clow que había reunido con tu ayuda y después...  
  
-¿Después que?-  
  
(a Shaoran se le cortaron las palabras y no pudo decirle lo que pasaba después)  
  
-Me golpeaste y desperté  
  
-Ha "yo pensé que nos abrazábamos o algo parecido" (Puso cara de desilusión ¬¬)  
  
-Bueno ¿vamos?  
  
-Claro  
  
**********************YA EN EL CINE**************************  
  
-Sabes Sakura -dijo Shaoran rojo -yo te amo  
  
-Yo también Shaoran -  
  
(Se fueron acercando poco a poco, los dos sabían que iba a hacer el momento más especial en sus vidas)  
  
-"Mi primer beso va ha hacer de la persona que mas quiero" -pensaron ambos  
  
(estaban a escasos dos centímetros de sus bocas y en eso se escucho un grito)  
  
-Ahhh- Era Mei Ling que se emocionó tanto que se le salió un grito  
  
(El grito hizo que Sakura y Shaoran se separaran y se pusieran rojos)  
  
-No voy a permitir que por mi culpa esos dos lo arruinen todo, espero hagas un buen trabajo Daidouji ya que...  
  
(Sin que Shaoran ni Sakura la vieran ella empujo a su primo hacia Sakura haciendo que se besaran inesperadamente)  
  
(Estaban en un beso muy apasionado, primero a ellos les tomo por sorpresa, pero después solo se dejaron llevar por si solos, y no querían que terminara, pero todo acaba y Sakura terminó ese Beso)  
  
-grabaste todo Daidouji- Pregunto Mei Ling sentándose en su lugar  
  
-¡Claro!, Pero ¿estás segura que no te vieron?  
  
-Por supuesto que no yo soy una experta en estas cosas, pero-su rostro reflejaba tristeza-en realidad me gustaría tener a alguna persona que sea la adecuada para mi, que me quiera  
  
-Y que no esté tan lejos...-exclamo Tomoyo pensando en...(bueno todos sabemos en quien)  
  
-Daidouji, ¿en quien piensas que está tan lejos?  
  
-En nadie solo recordé que Sakura...-  
  
-Tenemos que salir ya va a terminar la película y Shaoran podría vernos-  
  
-Vámonos-  
  
-Bien será mejo que vallamos a mi casa porque mi papá debe de estar a punto de llegar-  
  
-Bueno-  
  
-Mei Ling ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a cenar?-  
  
-Claro, espera un momento le avisaré a Wei  
  
**************************EN CASA DE SHAORAN*************************  
  
-Wei iré a casa de una amiga a comer-(en eso suena el teléfono)  
  
-Señorita Mei Ling habla su tía, ella quiere saber donde está el joven Shaoran  
  
(Mei Ling contesta el teléfono)-Si... el está en casa de Sakura... hemos capturado a la carta... pero no puede hacer eso... si yo le digo que le llame... adiós.  
  
-Tomoyo, hablo la mamá de Shaoran y...  
  
-¿Qué paso?-  
  
-Tiene que hablarle en la noche...ella quiere que regrese a Hong Kong  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Que tal ¿les gusto?, bueno eso espero, traté de hacer este capitulo más largo por eso me tardé y además de que no ha sido un mes muy bueno muchas personas se han ido de mi escuela y casi no las veo (entre esos el chavo que me gusta, mis amigas)y la verdad estoy muy triste y me siento mal pero seguiré escribiendo  
  
EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...  
  
¿Shaoran se irá a China?, ¿qué le pasa a Touya? Y ¿qué paso en casa de Sakura?  
  
Por favor Reviews si me quieren aunque sea poquito mándenme Reviews o alguna sugerencia, queja o una amiga mándenme un E-mail a mi correo: sakura_karelia@hotmail.com ó sakura_karelia@yahoo.com.mx ó silviakarelia@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Por cierto, gracias a Lidia Sakurita por el review y tome en cuenta tu consejo espero sigas la continuación de tu fic, por cierto está muy lindo. 


	3. Capitulo tres: estoy sola

Capitulo 3: ESTOY SOLA  
  
Notis de autora: Hola perdón por la demora pero mi computadora se descompuso, aparte que he tenido mucha tarea. Me van a odiar pero voy a hacer sufrir mucho a Sakura, pero voy a ser algo feliz a Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo revisaba la grabación cuando...  
  
-Mei Ling, mira- las dos miraron cuando Sakura le decía a Shaoran que tenía que ver a su padre -es mejor darnos prisa-  
  
********************AFUERA DE LA CASA DE SAKURA*********************  
  
-¡Shaoran¡-  
  
-Que haces aquí Mei Ling-  
  
-Hablo mi Tía y quiere que regreses a Hong Kong-  
  
-¡Queeeeeeee¡,-se repuso de la noticia pensando, ¿Todo esto terminó? -lo siento Sakura pero antes de conocer a tu padre tengo que hablar con mi madre-  
  
-Claro, no te preocupes- dijo sakura muy triste y desilusionada  
  
-Shaoran para que puedas hablar con mi tía a gusto iré a casa de Daidouji a cenar-  
  
-Quieres acompañarnos Sakura- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No pero gracias, tengo que ver a mi papá-.  
  
*************************EN CASA DE TOMOYO***************************  
  
Subieron a la habitación de Sonomi pero ella hablaba por teléfono  
  
-Permiteme... hola Tomoyo, puedes esperarme un momento-  
  
-Claro- Tomoyo y Mei Ling tomaron asiento  
  
-Seria una magnìfica oportunidad... pero tendría que arreglar mil cosas... Todo?... ¿Cuànto tiempo?... bien cundo podría... el lunes... bye.  
  
-Tomoyo que crees...-en eso vio a Mei Ling- disculpa pero estoy muy emocionada  
  
-Mamà ella es Mei Ling es una amiga que viene de Hong Kong-  
  
-Mucho gusto-  
  
-Pude cenar con nosotros-  
  
-Claro-  
  
******************************EN EL COMEDOR***************************  
  
-Tomoyo tengo excelentes noticias-  
  
-¿Cuáles?-  
  
-Nos iremos a vivir a Inglaterra por 3 años mas o menos, ya tienen todo arreglado, nos iremos este lunes (Ese día era Miercoles) voy a dirijir una empresa muy importante-Tomoyo estaba muy impresionada ya que no sabìa si estar felìz o triste.  
  
-A que parte de Inglaterra-  
  
-A Londres, en la ciudad de Londres.(Justo donde vivìa Eriol)  
  
-Pero aquí tienes una vida, tienes amigos y...-  
  
-Lo se, pero ya lo desidí y es lo que quiero, aunque si tu no quieres irte podrías ir a vivir con Sakura, pero no me respondas ahora, piénsalo muy bien, no te arrepientas, en donde estés quiero que seas muy felíz.  
  
-Muy bien.  
  
***********************EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA LI************************  
  
-Joven Shaoran, hablo su madre y pidió que en cuanto llegara se comunicara con ella-  
  
-Gracias Wei-Marcó a su casa- Madre... si me dijo Mei Ling... pero madre aquí está la persona que más quiero... bien... hablaré con ella y regresaré contigo... como en cinco días... adiós madre. Wei, prepara todo tenemos que regresar el lunes a Hong Kong.  
  
-¿Y que pasara con la señorita Sakura?-  
  
-Hablaré con ella, según mi madre si ella de verdad me quiere me comprenderá y me esperará hasta que regrese-  
  
-Estoy seguro que ella lo esperará, pero debe ser horrible estar atado a una persona que se encuentra lejos.  
  
-Entonces ¿qué me sugieres que haga? -Déjela libre, y cuando regrese reafirmen su relación  
  
-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?  
  
-Por supuesto, joven Shaoran, además así le demostrará a su madre que ella lo quiere  
  
-¿Y si ella piensa que me quiero librar de ella?  
  
-Claro que no porque seguirán siendo amigos  
  
-Bien mañana hablaré con ella  
  
**************************EN CASA DE SAKURA***************************  
  
-Ya llegue  
  
-Y el mocoso (se puso una mano en su frente buscandolo), no me digas que se arrepintió y no quiso venir  
  
-No es eso hermano solo que... (Puso una cara muy triste)  
  
-Que bueno que llegaste Sakura, ¿y el joven Li?  
  
-Tubo que ir a su casa por que tenía que hablar con su madre, si me disculpan subiré a mi habitación  
  
-De seguro esta triste por ese mocoso,¿por qué tiene que sufrir por él? Es como si yo sufriera por, pero si es por ella; no, no puedo estar pensando en ella, pero tambien está (da un suspiro de amor), y en ella si puedes pensar ¿verdad?, pero si N...  
  
en eso sonó el teléfono  
  
-Yo contesto papá  
  
-Casa de la familia Kinomoto... ha eres tu el mocoso, que le has hecho a mi hermana, ella esta muy triste... porque te la voy a comunicar si solo la haces sufrir... bien pero si le vuelves ha hacer algo yo mismote...Sakura telefono.  
  
-¿Si?... hola Shaoran... si mañana en el parque Pingüino... nos vemos  
  
-De seguro solo quiere despedirse de mi...  
  
**********************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TOMOYO********************  
  
-"Quiero ir a Inglaterra, pero no es seguro encontrarlo, y si no voy me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida, pero Sakura se quedaría sola, pero está con Li, y ¿si el se va?, pero no por hacer feliz a Sakura yo voy a tener que sacrificarme, ya esta decidido pase lo que pase ya tome una decisión y no la cambiaré, me voy a Inglaterra"  
  
**************************AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*****************************  
  
-Bien hija que has decidido ¿vas conmigo a Inglaterra?  
  
-Si mamá. "Mi decisión está tomada solo falta decirle a Sakura"  
  
**************************EN CASA DE SAKURA***************************  
  
se oyó el timbre  
  
-Yo abro-espero que sea Shaoran,  
  
-Hola Tomoyo, sabes quiero contarte algo  
  
-Claro Sakura pero primero tengo que decirte -tomo aire para darse fuerza -que me voy a Inglaterra con mi mamá  
  
-¡Queeee!(a Sakura se le calló la cara de la impresión), pero ¿por qué?  
  
-Es que a mi madre le ofrecieron un trabajo muy importante en Londres y tenemos que irnos este lunes  
  
-Bien si en realidad es lo que deseas te apoyo y comprendo, pero recuerda que siempre seremos amigas, pase lo que pase no dudes en llamarme.  
  
-Muchas gracias Sakura por comprenderme además...  
  
-Quieres ir a buscarlo ¿no es así?  
  
-Bueno si, además que quiero ir a una secundaria que es de mucho prestigio en Inglaterra. Pero vendré muy seguido, tengo muchos pendientes aquí y cuando quieras ir a Inglaterra puedes ir. Y ¿qué querías decirme?  
  
-Que...-si le digo que Shaoran se va a Hong Kong no querrá irse pero debo decírselo- Nada, en realidad todavía no estoy segura  
  
-Pero Sakura... -Tengo que irme, voy a ver a Shaoran en el parque pingüino  
  
-¿Se va a ir?  
  
-En realidad todavía no lo se, pero después te digo.  
  
************************EN EL PARQUE PINGÜINO*************************  
  
-Hola Shaoran(lo recibió con un tierno beso en los labios, que paricia que era el primero, cuan Sakura sabia que podía ser el último)  
  
-Hola Sakura...  
  
-Si tiene s que...  
  
-Si tengo que irme a Hong Kong (Sakura se puso muy triste), pero regresaré en cuanto termine unos asuntos, (Sakura puso cara de alegría)  
  
-¡Que bueno! (corrió a los brazos de Shaoran)bien, entonces aquí te esperaré.  
  
-Si pero... no quiero que estés atada a mí hasta que regrese...  
  
-Quieres terminar conmigo... esta bien entiendo, soy un estorbo para ti  
  
-no, claro que no es eso, solo que seria muy injusto para ti permanecer atada a mí si estoy tan lejos.  
  
-Pero no me importaría, porque solo te amo a ti.  
  
-No lo dudo, pero seguiríamos siendo amigos, te vendría a ver, pero solo que no me parece que yo esté allá y tu aquí sola esperándome y, cuando regrese veremos si todavía nos amamos y si es eso, nos casaremos.  
  
-Bueno estoy deacuerdo "De seguro solo quiere librarse de mi"  
  
-¿Cuándo te vas?  
  
-El lunes, me gustaría que como la vez pasada ta despidieras de mí  
  
-Claro que si, pero recuerda que esto es una promesa, regresarás y nos casaremos ¿ de acuerdo?  
  
-Tan deacuerdo como se que te amo-le dio el beso más tierno en el cual Sakura sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.  
  
*********************EL LUNES EN EL AEREOPUERTO**********************  
  
-Bien hoy me despido de los dos seres que mas quiero  
  
-Sakura si quieres puedo quedarme  
  
-No Tomoyo, se feliz, yo estaré feliz mientras tu lo seas porque tu felicidad y la de Shaoran son mi felicidad  
  
-Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra favor de abordar por la puerta dos repito...  
  
-Tienes que irte Tomoyo  
  
-Sakura recuerda que siempre seremos amigas pase lo que pase  
  
-Adiós Tomoyo (Sakura hizo todo lo posible para no llorar)- se despidió de Tomoyo desde el pasillo y solo pudo ver como se marchaba sin poder hacer nada y con la idea de que solo la podría ver muy poca sveces cuando el destino lo decidiera.  
  
-Pasjeros con destino a Hong Kong favor de abordar por la puerta doce repito...  
  
-Tengo que irme Sakura  
  
-Bien te esperaré, aunque nuestro compromiso esté rota tenemos una promesa, si seguimos amandonos cuando regreses nos casaremos.- le dio un beso en los labios, su último beso, recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que regreso y dio el beso con tanta pasión que solo pudo detener ese beso la falta de aire y aunque Sakura no queria terminar porque cuando lo hiciera Shaoran regresaría a Hong Kong, termino y Sakura en un instante se quedó sola, completamente sola  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Ya lo se, ya lose, no les gusto que Sakura se quedara sola, pero si todo en la vida de Sakura es color de rosa no tendría chiste. Cualquier parecido de este capitulo con la real es pura coincidencia  
  
Quiero dar las gracias por los reviews que dejan y sigan dejando más porque ellos me dan ideas.  
  
Tambien quiero felicitar a Marissa por terminar su fic y espero que hagas esa continuación.  
  
En el siguiente capitulo: solo diré que el siguiente capitulo solo va a ser sobre Tomoyo y ye saben quien  
  
Adios y dejen reviews o un e-mail a:sakura_karelia@yahoo.com.  
  
Por cierto hay una persona que me dejo una oración del hombre perfento entre otras cosas, por favor dime quien eres por que no te reconozco. 


	4. Mi querido Eriol

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO  
  
CAPITULO 4: MI QUERIDO ERIOL  
  
Notis de Autora:Hola, este es el cuarto capitulo de mi fic ^^. Los" " son los pensamientos de los persinajes, y los () son mis acotaciones ^_~  
  
Estaba descendiendo su avión, pensaba si lo veria a él, quien ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que se había ido, solo podía pensar en él, solo en él, y por el solo hecho de pensar en él, sentia que no existia otro mundo solo el de él, todo su mundo era él desde que llego a su vida, no hacía otra cosa, solo pensar el él.  
  
-Tomoyo, tienes que ir a la escuela mañana.  
  
-Claro... pero... ¿A qué escuela iré?  
  
-A la escuela Oxford  
  
**********************************EN LA ESCUELA OXFORD**************************************  
  
-Puede seguir joven Hiragizawa? (xD)  
  
-Por supuesto, (Comenzó a leer)en cuanto volteo la mirada estaba ella, después de tanto tiempo de tenerla tan lejos, ahí estaba, su lindo y largo cabello, sus hermosos ojos que tanto extrañaba, esa mirada que lo hacía estremeserse.  
  
-gracias joven Hiragizawa  
  
-"Me gustaría muchisimo estar con ella, es todo para mí"  
  
(Sonó la campana que anunciaba el receso)  
  
-Pueden ir a su receso.  
  
-Bien, me encargaré de que sea mi novio, el será para mi.  
  
-Pero, ¿si tiene novia?  
  
-No lo creo, y si es así, yo me encargaré de quitarselo, Eriol será mi novio. (¬_¬)  
  
-Hiragizawa  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Podemos almorsar juntos? (¬¬)  
  
-Claro (*-*), pero, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-Shane ( Shane era de cabello café con ojos azules un poco más alto que eriol de tez blanca ^^)  
  
-Y tu?  
  
-Eriol  
  
-Mucho gusto  
  
-Oye, podríamos estudiar juntos es que no tengo libro  
  
-Claro, te parece bien en mi casa  
  
-Claro, ahí te veo  
  
*********************************DESPUÉS DE CLASES*************************************  
  
De pronto se acercó una chica de cabello naranja, ojos verde fuerte y más baja que Eriol.  
  
-Hiragizawa, quieres ir a estudiar conmigo?, me llamo Nataly  
  
-Lo siento Nataly, pero quede con Shane de vernos en mi casa  
  
-No importa, solo quiero preguntarte que... ¿tienes novia? (¬¬)  
  
-Queeeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no claro que no pero (su pensamiento se posó de pronto en esa persona, esa persona quien ocupaba sus pensamientos y sueños desde que se había ido de su lado) Tomoyo... (^//^)  
  
-¿perdón?  
  
-No, nada.  
  
-Bueno me voy (le da un suave beso en la mejilla ¬_¬)  
  
-Oye, ¿quién es Tomoyo?- dijo Shane  
  
-Que, quien?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^^)  
  
-Tu le dijiste así a ese bombon  
  
-¿qué, qué bombon?  
  
-Nataly  
  
-Por favor, yo de verdad conosco a un bombon, es hermosa, tiene en sus ojos el mar y son los más hermosos y penetrantes que he visto...  
  
-Tomoyo?  
  
-¿cómo sabes? (????)  
  
-por como hablas de ella, la amas?  
  
-Quien?!!!!!!!!!  
  
-A Tomoyo  
  
-Mejor vamos a mi casa ¿quieres?  
  
-No pero bueno ¬¬  
  
(ya que estaban en la calle vieron una limosina negra donde...)  
  
-Ya viste esa gran limosia, me pregunto quien irá en ella...  
  
(Eriol observo detenidamente la limosina ya que tenia un presentimiento)  
  
-Vaya a ti si que te gustan las Limosinas  
  
-Tomoyo...  
  
-Y vas con lo mismo, y luego dices que no la amas he  
  
**********************************EN UNA GRAN MANSIÓN*****************************  
  
-Habia estado pensando en él, queria saber si lo volvería a ver y si volveria a estar con él de repente oyó una canción que le recordaba a él y al dolor que sentia por no estar cerca de sus brasos, de sus ojos, de su buca...:  
  
Tal vez  
  
-Te extraño tanto Eriol, si tan solo pudiera estar contigo, seria tan feliz estando a tu lado... Te amo...-dijo llorando-quizas... ya tienes a alguien más... talvez  
  
********************************AL SIGUIENTE DÍA********************************  
  
-Espero te valla bien Tomoyo.  
  
-Gracias mamá  
  
******************************EN LA ESCUELA OXFORD**************************************  
  
-Hola Eriol (le da un beso en la mejilla ¬_¬)  
  
-Hola Nataly  
  
-Hola Eriol  
  
-Hola Shane  
  
-Vamos a clase?  
  
-Claro (Natly lo toma del braso y lo lleva con ella ¬_¬)  
  
-Niños,quiero que conosca a una nueva compañera, ella viene de Japón, ella es... Tomoyo Daidouji (^_^)  
  
-Tomoyo... (^//^)  
  
-hola, yo soy... "Eriol" (^o^)  
  
-Señorita Daidouji  
  
-Si lo siento profesor, yo soy Tomoyo Daidoiji...  
  
-Quien es esa a quien Eriol no le quita ni un momento la mirada  
  
-Bien señorita usted va a sentarse con el joven Hiragizawa (los pupitres eran compartidas ^_~)  
  
-Hola Tomoyo... ¿Qué haces aqui?  
  
-A mi tambien me da gusto verte Eriol  
  
-No, no es eso, me da muchisimo gusto verte, es más he soñado con este momento... (°-°)  
  
-De verdad Eriol  
  
-he...a... pues... si... yo  
  
-Eriol... me... prestas lápiz  
  
-Claro Nataly (¬¬)  
  
-Eriol, ella es tu...  
  
-Mi que?  
  
-Novia...  
  
-jajajaja... claro que no  
  
-que bien (^^)  
  
-He? (O_O)  
  
-No digo...  
  
-Señorita Daidouji me da gusto que empieze a hacer amigos pero podria poner atencion a la clase  
  
-Claro profesor (-_-)  
  
-Abran su libro en la pagina 9  
  
-Ups!, se me olvido mi libro  
  
-No te preocupes si quieres podemos leer del mio (^o^)  
  
-Gracias -dijo un poco sonrojada (^^)  
  
-Esa que se pienza... leer con mi Eriol ¬_¬  
  
estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, y a la vez tan lejos... no resistian las ganas de besarse, después de estar tan lejos... ahora solo podian leer juntos y no importaba lo que dijeran... no existia otro mundo mas que el de ellos estaban a punto de besarse cuando...  
  
-Señorita Daidouji puede segir la lectura ¬¬  
  
-Claro... lo tenia tan cerca, pero no sabía si él la amaba, y solo podía verlo...  
  
-Gracias señorita  
  
-Ya se como te derrotaré (¬_¬)  
  
**************************************DESPUÉS DE CLASES*********************************  
  
-Hola, yo soy shane  
  
-Hola Shane yo soy Tomoyo  
  
-Haa... tu eres la... (eriol estaba mirando a Shane ¬¬) amiga de Eriol  
  
-Si pero, como lo sabes  
  
-Lo adiviné  
  
-_-?  
  
-Hola Eriol, puedes venir un momento  
  
-Claro Nataly (¬_¬)  
  
-Sabes yo queria saber si... (le da un beso en los labios)  
  
-Que besote!!!!!  
  
Ahí estaba ella viendo como él besaba a otra, y no podía hacer nada  
  
-Lo siento Shane... tengo que irme. ¬_¬  
  
-Que te pasa Nataly... y Tomoyo  
  
-Se fue  
  
-Tomoyo, espera  
  
-Que deceas Eriol ¬¬  
  
-Nada... solo yo... ella me lo dio yo... te juro que no...  
  
-No te preocupes, de todas formas no tienes que darme explicaciones ¬_¬  
  
-Pero yo quiero dartelas porque yo...  
  
-No no lo digas, no eres nada, solo mi amigo -_-  
  
-Si pero yo quiero ser algo más... tu quieres ser mi novia? ^^  
  
-Eriol...  
  
-Lo comprendo... no te preocupes...  
  
-Me encantaría ^o^  
  
Se fueron hacercando hasta estar a escasos centimetros de sus bocas, podian sentir su respiracíon, era su primer beso (de tomoyo) pero era algo muy especial... lo mejor de su vida  
  
-Disfrutalo ahora que lo tienes ya que él será mio  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Que tal? ahora me vi muy cursi no?  
  
Bueno ahora ay nuevos personajes, unos muy malos y otros simpáticos, el nombre de Nataly no me gusta por eso la converti en persona mala y muy, pero muy pocesiva.  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me inspiraron para este fic: a M... no se los digo, de todas maneras no lo va a leer pero por si las dudas ^o^ y tambien a Panacea quien me inspiró y tambien a un Review que me dejaron el cual me inspiro para hacer un capítulo sobre E+T, ya lo hice y gracias ^-^  
  
En el proxomo capitulo: Solo les diré que va a ser en Hong Kong  
  
Porfa Reviews que me inspiran muchisimo.  
  
Si quieren saber que pasará en el proximo capitulo nos vemos en este mismo canal y a la misma hora... no es cierto.  
  
Bye 


	5. Amor en el hospital

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO  
  
CAPITULO 5: AMOR EN EL HOSPITAL  
  
Notis de autora: Hola de nuevo, este es el quinto capitulo de mi historia de Sakura ^o^, y este capitulo en especial es sobre Mei Ling. Solo les recuerdo que los "" son los pensamientos de los personajes y los () son acotaciones mías. Sin más por el momento vamos con el Fic:  
  
Pensaba que había pasado con Sakura, ya que el haberla dejado así no le sonaba nada lógico y que si ella pudiera tener un amor correspondido, estaba segura de nunca dejarlo ir, lucharía por él hasta morir. Pero desde que su primo le había dicho que amaba a Sakura ella ya no tenía esperanza en le amor, todo era tristeza y soledad  
  
-Shaoran, aún no me haz dado una explicación de porque terminaste con Sakura, estoy segura que ella no pondría ningún pero al esperarte.  
  
-Si pero talvez ella no pueda tener otros compromisos por mi culpa.  
  
-No será que tú si quieres tener otros compromisos  
  
-Claro que no Mei Ling ¬¬  
  
-Yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones ¬¬  
  
-Que?  
  
-Nada ~_^  
  
-Bueno, pero no debiste hacerlo  
  
-Mejor dejemos el tema, pronto tendré que ser el jefe de la familia y tengo que hacer mi presentación frente a la "sociedad" . Y por eso tenia que venir, además si regreso y todavía nos amamos nos casaremos.  
  
-Bueno, espero que cuando regreses ella te siga amando... ¬¬  
  
-¿Por qué no lo haría? ¬-¬  
  
-Si la dejaste libre fue para que no tuvieran obligación de ser fieles, así que ella puede tener otro novio  
  
-Pero, cres que tenga otro? *-*  
  
-No lo se, pero está en todo su derecho ^_~  
  
-Espero que no lo haga  
  
-¿Entonces por qué cortaste con ella?, Si no quieres que haya otro debiste atarla a ti, pero si ella quiere a otro tu te enojarías o te pondrías triste.  
  
-es cierto pero... dejemos el tema ¬-¬  
  
-Mmmmmmmmmm...  
  
-¿Cuándo será tu presentación? ^-^  
  
-Dentro de un año, pero debo prepararme para la ocasión.  
  
-Bien, bueno yo ya debo irme que ya es muy tarde y mi madre se preocupará por mi.  
  
-Hasta luego Mei Ling (De pronto tubo unas visiones, era su prima, un automóvil, sangre...)  
  
-Adiós Shaoran  
  
-Espera... Se fue... espero solo sea mi imaginación.  
  
Va en su bicicleta roja, le había gustado mucho cuando la vio, era su regalo de cumpleaños, era lo mejor que huvieran podido regalarle, pensaba si algún día ella regalaría algo a algien muy especial, algien a quien amaria con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada día perdia más las esperanzas de encontrarse con esa persona especial...  
  
***************EN EL HOSPITAL***************  
  
-Que tiene doctor, ¿se pondrá bien?  
  
-Todo depende de que en las proximas horas reaccione. Usted que es de la paciente  
  
-Su primo, ¿qué pasa si no reacciona?  
  
-asumiremos que tiene muerte cerebral.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Es cuando a una persona sufre un golpe muy severo y aunque su corazón siga latiendo por el respirador, su ceebro deja de funcionar, y si se le quita el oxigeno muere.  
  
-¿Hay alguna cura?  
  
-No, no la hay, si eso sucediera con tu prima tu familia debería elegir entre quitarle el respirador o no, pero de todas formas ya esta muerta.  
  
-gracias.  
  
Pensaba que todo sería mejor si Sakura estuviera con él, pensaba que la tuvo una vez y la dejo ir, la volvió a tener y la dejo de nuevo ^^  
  
Una vez estuvo cerca del amor de las alas y el misterio de gustarse en el espejo  
  
y esa vez no supo nada del dolor por las calles y los versos poco a poco fue creyendo  
  
y el mar y la lluvia y los balcones oliendo a jazmín y el libro de los besos y las flores con todo y por ti pero dudó  
  
otra vez estuvo cerca del amor y las gentes y las caras no existían ni contaban  
  
y esa vez se hizo más fuerte y no dudó y las horas encantadas ni corrían ni pasaban  
  
y el mar y la lluvia y los balcones oliendo a jazmín y el libro de los besos y las flores con todo y por ti pero lloró  
  
cuántas veces cerca cerca del amor casi lo tocó y lo acarició y casi estuvo cerca de abrazarlo y se escapó una vez estuvo cerca del amor si es que estuvo cerca del amor  
  
-Disculpe se le ofrece algo? ^_^  
  
-No gracias, ¿quien eres? ^-^  
  
-Me llamo Dave (Era un chico parecido a Shaoran, era de cabello café y ojos color Miel, un poco mas grande que él, tenía mas ó menos de 13 años (Li tenia 12),Mi hermano trabaja aquí pero... te vez preocupado. ^o^  
  
-Si mi prima... está...  
  
-Lo siento, ¿Un accidente?  
  
-Si pero...  
  
-¿Es grave?  
  
-No lo se todavía.  
  
-De verdad lo siento, puedo ayudarte en algo?  
  
-No gracias  
  
-Cuando quieras aquí tienes un amigo  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Sabes?, me gustaría platicar contigo.  
  
-Claro soy todo oídos. ^//^  
  
-Me siento culpable, si la hubiera detenido, yo sabía que pasaría, la deje sola, y si le pasa algo (estaba a punto de llorar, pero solo empeoraría más las cosas, no sabía que hacer, estaba tan desesperado que...)  
  
-No eres culpable de nada, las cosas tenían que ser así, todo sucede por algo  
  
-Pero si a ella le pasa algo yo...  
  
-No le pasará nada, ten esperanza ^^  
  
-¿Esperanza? (Pensó en la carta Sakura que había hecho posible que no olvidara sus sentimientos por Sakura, la carta que hizo posible que pudiera amarla.)  
  
-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien  
  
-Claro ^^  
  
-Me acompañas a su habitación  
  
-Me encantaría  
  
-Ella es mi prima se llama Mei Ling  
  
-Es hermosa  
  
-????? -_-  
  
-De verdad es tu prima  
  
-Si  
  
-Y tiene tu sabes  
  
-Shaoran?  
  
-Mei Ling, que bueno que despertaste, como te sientes?  
  
-Adolorida, pero ¿Qué paso?  
  
-Sufriste un accidente en tu bicicleta de regreso a tu casa.  
  
-De verdad?  
  
-Si  
  
-Hola, ¿como te sientes... necesitas algo?  
  
-No gracias, quien eres  
  
-Soy Amigo de tu primo, me llamo Dave  
  
-Amigo...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Claro un amigo del hospital  
  
-Mucho gusto me llamo Mei Ling  
  
-No te esfuerces mucho debes descansar.  
  
-Si... ¬¬  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos para que descanses, adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Se quedó dormida pensando en él, era todo lo que había soñado, ya no tenía la ilución de conocer a lagien, él era todo, el solo pronunciar su nombre la hacia sentirse en las nuves, no era como el amor que algúna vez le tubo a Shaoran, este es comoun amor de primera vista, apenas lo conoce y no puede dejar de pensar en él,  
  
-Dave...  
  
-Oye amigo...  
  
-Perdóname, solo queria conocer a tu prima.  
  
-No creo que sea el mejor lugar para conocerse.  
  
-Lo se pero... si no lo hago ahora, nunca podré conocerla.  
  
-Bueno, solo espera que esté mejor, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
***************DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS***************  
  
-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes? n_n  
  
-Bien, gracias ^^  
  
-¿Sabes?, me gustaría poderte acompañar durante tu estancia en el hospital ¿puedo? ^//^  
  
-Claro Dave Me encantaría ^o^  
  
-Oye tu ¿Tienes novio? ^//^  
  
-No  
  
-Pero... una chica tan hermosa como tu debe tener muchos pretendientes.  
  
-En realidad no he encontrado en verdadero amor XP  
  
-Sabes... se que es pronto... pero si quieres... tu y yo... podríamos intentarlo.  
  
-Claro, no veo porque no  
  
-De verdad tu me gustas mucho  
  
Se fue acercando lentamente a ella, deseaba esto desde el momento en que la vio, es como si ella tuviera algo que lo atrae y siente la necesidad de estar a su lado, por siempre a su lado...  
  
Era una sensación extraña, sentía que el era todo para ella, su mirada, su voz, el suave roce de sus labios la hacia sentir que él era lo único que podía desear que teniéndolo a él no le hacia falta nada, tenía la necesidad de tenerlo junto a ella, junto a sus labios, no había algo mejor que besarlo...  
  
-De verdad me gustas mucho Mei, siento como si tuviera la necesidad de estar contigo. Te amo...  
  
Sus labios volvieron a unirse, sabían perfectamente que no había otra cosa mejor que tenerse, que estar juntos, que amarse...  
  
-Mei Ling disculpa (Interrumpió el dulce y apasionado beso que los unia)  
  
-Si Shaoran  
  
-Mejor regreso después  
  
Comenzaron a reirse.  
  
-Mejor voy por él  
  
-Si  
  
-Oye, ya puedes pasar  
  
-Solo te advierto que no la hagas sufrir... Amigo ^-^  
  
-No te preocupes, de verdad la amo... no tendría porque hacer eso  
  
-Mas te vale  
  
-Hola Mei Ling  
  
-Hola Shaoran.  
  
-Espero que seas feliz, de verdad te lo mereces  
  
-Gracias, eres muy lindo ^^  
  
-No te preocupes tu me ayudaste muchísimo con ella, le diste valor y renunciaste a mi por que yo fuera feliz y ahora es tu turno de serlo.  
  
-Muchas gracias Shaoran, no sabes que feliz soy  
  
-Espero que sigas así por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Claro pero... te recuerdo que si no está a tu lado es por tu culpa  
  
-Vas a volver a empezar? ¬_¬  
  
-Mmmmm... ¬¬  
  
***************LEJOS DE AHÍ***************  
  
-Te dije que fueras muy cuidadoso, deviste matarla y no solo mandarla al hospital  
  
-Lo siento, pero... no puedo hacerlo, es solo una niña.  
  
-No, no solo es una niña y lo sabes  
  
-Yo si pero ella no.  
  
-Eso no me importa, lo importante es destruirla... No, mejor la dejaremos a último, primero iremos a otra parte, de ella nos encargaremos después y tambien de su primo.  
  
***************EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA LI***************  
  
-Hijo, como está tu prima?  
  
-Bien madre.  
  
-Debes cuidarla, sobre todo ahora.  
  
-Se puede saber porque  
  
-No, solamente obedece mis ordenes, después te enterarás  
  
-También debes cuidarte tú  
  
-Claro Madre, debo ir a hacer algo, compermiso  
  
-Adelante hijo, oye  
  
-si?  
  
-Como está ella?  
  
-Bien pero... solo somos amigos por ahora.  
  
-Bien, es tu decisión.  
  
***************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SHAORAN***************  
  
Escribía una carta para Sakura, para su antes Sakura, aún no sabía porque había terminado con ella, porque dejarla ir, si él la amaba, no sabía porque había regresado a Hong Kong, pero... se casarían si ella lo aceptaba... ¿lo aceptaría?... talvez ya tendría otra persona... ¿como podría sacarse tantas dudas?... Solo esperando.  
  
Querida Sakura:  
  
¿Sabes?, solo he pensado en ti desde que me fui, te extraño muchísimo, me gustaría poder ir contigo, me gustaría nunca haber regresado a Hong Kong, y me encantaría que estés aquí conmigo.  
  
Mei Ling sufrió un accidente, pero ella está bien, se está recuperando a lado de un amigo mío llamado Dave, ahora ellos son novios, y me da mucho gusto por Mei Ling ya que ella siempre me ha querido mucho.  
  
Espero una respuesta, y nunca olvides que siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.  
  
Con cariño: Shaoran  
  
P.S: Te amo.  
  
-Ahora que lo pienzo ya ha pasado tiempo y no he resivido ninguna carta de Sakura, talvez esté ocupada... bueno no importa, de todas formas no ha pasado tanto tiempo en realidad, tal vez llegue pronto.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Que tal?, espero les aya gustado, me inspire mucho en este capitulo, sobre todo con Dave haaa ~_^.  
  
Bueno quiero agradecer a dos review que me mandaron, uno de rika_chan y no pongo el titulo del proximo capitulo por que ni yo lo sé y a joacata por su review, y tambien quiero agradecer a D... que me inspiro. ^o^  
  
Por cierto, la canción se llama cerca del amor y es de Pedro Guerra.^-^  
  
En el proximo capitulo:  
  
Sakura está nuy tiste por que shaoran no le ha mandado ninguna carta, y además tiene que decirle algo importante pero... ¬¬  
  
Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que espero sea pronto ya que me voy a ir de vacaciones.  
  
Bye. 


	6. Un nuevo Amor

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO  
  
CAPITULO 6: Un nuevo Amor  
  
Notis de autora: Bueno aquí está el sexto capitulo de mi fic, tengo unas cuantas ideas, trataré de llevarlas a cabo, solo puedo adelantar que cada vez se va a poner más bueno este fic. Por cierto, el capitulo pasado fue dedicado a mi mamá, a Karina y a Mercedes que fueron operadas y me inpiraron en ese capitulo.  
  
Ahora mi forma de escribir va a cambiar un poco. Espero lo entiendan si no mándenme reviews y lo cambiaré.  
  
Estaba triste, se sentía muy sola, había olvidado que era estar feliz, no recibía ninguna carta de Shaoran aún cuando ella le mandaba una carta diariamente. Estaba empezando a pensar que él no la amaba, talvez ye se había olvidado de ella, quería creer que el no se olvidaría de ella nunca, que era verdad que regresaría y en un futuro se casarían aunque para eso debería de pasar mucho tiempo, talvez solo lo dijo para...  
  
-Monstruo baja a desayunar- era su hermano que la llamaba como siempre para desayunar, aunque se le había hecho tarde, ya no le importaba, había perdido el interés por todo.  
  
-Monstruo se va ha hacer tarde... de nuevo -había notado que no le había hecho caso, todos los días era igual... -Otra vez es por ese mocoso ¿verdad?-  
  
-No he recibido ninguna carta, lo extraño mucho... -  
  
-No te pongas así por ese, tal vez el ya no te recuerde y tu solo sufres sin razón-  
  
-Eso no es cierto, talvez no ha tenido tiempo... -  
  
-Bueno, deja ese oso y párate.-  
  
-Si hermano-  
  
Ese oso era todo su recuerdo, se lo había dado y así su amor sería correspondido, ella lo ama pero él ¿todavía la amaba?. Tenía que decirle que se iba a mudar de casa, la iban a vender ya que a su padre le habían regalado una casa de parte de su trabajo y ser mudaría para allá, no quedaba muy lejos, pero si no lo sabía no podría encontrarla, pronto no existiría ya su casa, le mandó una carta avisándole pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta.  
  
Su vida todos los días era la misma, ir a la escuela, saludar con una leve sonrisa, que era lo más que podía dar a Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, sentarse en su pupitre y esperar en vano que llegue Shaoran a ocupar el asiento que estaba justo detrás de ella y que le regale una sonrisa que solo él hacia.  
  
Pero sabía que eso no sucedería, y como cada día, estudiaba, se iba a su casa, revisaba la correspondencia que ya estaba en su casa y subía a su habitación al ver que de nuevo Shaoran no le enviaba ninguna carta, abrazaba a su oso y trataba de no llorar, hasta quedarse dormida y soñar con él y ella juntos y ella le pregunta ¿siempre estarás conmigo? Si por siempre le contesta, pero al despertarse sabe que solo es un sueño y que él está lejos, muy lejos.  
  
Sakura se había ido a la escuela y él no tenia trabajo, él era un futbolista muy reconocido, pero ese día no tenia entrenamiento así que se había quedado de ver con Yukito pero faltaba todavía una hora para que él llegara. Pensaba en ella aún contra su voluntad, de alguna forma la extrañaba, extrañaba que lo molestara aunque sonara raro  
  
-Por que diablos te extraño si te detesto... Yo no te tengo que extrañar... Pero y Kaho, que siento por ti y que siento por ella... -  
  
Lo que no había notado era que alguien lo estaba observando se parecía a Sakura pero...  
  
-Sakura... ¿no deberías de estar en la escuela?-  
  
-Es verdad, le diste tus poderes a Yue-  
  
-¿Quién eres?- dice con tono desafiante y en posición de defensa-  
  
-Soy yo la carta del espejo... ¿me recuerdas?-  
  
-Si... -dice bajando su posición - ¿a qué haz venido?-  
  
-¿te molesto?-  
  
-Claro que no... lo siento... ¿Le pasa algo a Sakura?-  
  
-No vine por eso-  
  
-*-*  
  
-Vine por ti-  
  
No lo podía creer ¿por él? Era algo ilógico. No tendría por qué estar con él. Su ama era Sakura...  
  
-¿Por mí?-  
  
-Si, ay algo que no comprendes, puedo leer tu pensamiento, a pesar de ti mismo la extrañas... Extrañas a Nakuru ¿Cierto? (O_O)  
  
-Es cierto-  
  
-Pero ¿la amas?-  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
-Sientes algo por ella-  
  
-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé por que la extraño-  
  
Se fue acercando poco a poco a él, hasta estar frente a él, había recuperado su apariencia normal y si que Touya lo esperará lo besó. Fue inesperado, pero no sabía por que le devolvió el beso, hasta que La carta regresó a ser una Carta Sakura y Touya solo pudo ver como volaba por la sala hasta llegar al cuarto de Sakura, dejando en sus labios el sabor de los suyos y más confundido aún.  
  
Preparaba sus cosas, era él día en que se mudarían, estaban muy cerca pero su casa sería demolida. Pensaba que a partir de ahora era otra vida y decidió que ya que era otra vida y que no sabía de Shaoran desde hace ya nueve meses...  
  
Lo siento Shaoran pero no volveré a pensar en ti, esto va ha ser lo último que haré por ti:  
  
A Shaoran.  
  
En este momento no puedo olvidarte, En este momento estoy amándote, Pero he decidido olvidarte.  
  
Tu fuiste mi primer amor, Y también mi primer dolor, Olvidarte no será fácil, Pero ya lo decidí, No lloraré más por ti.  
  
De verdad le dolía pero tenia que enterrar ese sentimiento que sentía por él y guardaría ese poema y su oso de felpa en donde pudieran ser olvidados a igual que sus sentimientos.  
  
-No te ha llegado nada ¿verdad?-  
  
-No Mei Ling, no entiendo... de verdad la extraño, no logró olvidarla, ya han pasado ocho meses desde que regresé de Japón, y he decidido dejar de mandarle cartas, es inútil, no he obtenido ninguna respuesta y mis hermanas tienen razón solo he estado sufriendo y tal vez ella ya me ha olvidado. Me duele mucho, pero no puedo seguir sufriendo, no puedo... -  
  
Ya había pasado nueve años desde que decidió olvidarse de ella, había perdido la esperanza en el amor desde que eso sucedió. Lo había olvidado, la había olvidado, ahora solo recordaba que hubo alguien a quien quiso mucho pero que ahora no sabía como era o si seguía siendo igual y ya no le tenia amor, solo era un recuerdo de su infancia.  
  
-Shaoran, Dave, yo y los demás te estamos esperando.-  
  
-En un momento bajo Mei Ling.-  
  
Sorpresivamente su prima era muy feliz desde hace nueve años con un amigo de Shaoran llamado Dave quien le había propuesto matrimonio a Mei Ling, aunque no se casarían sino hasta dentro de un año y medio, pero Dave decía que nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar a planear y quería que su boda con la mujer que amaba fuera perfecta. Mei Ling no había cambiado mucho en estos nueve años, solo que ahora era mucho más feliz y era mucho más guapa, y le encantaba estar cerca de Dave y él tampoco había cambiado mucho, y seguía tan guapo como siempre. A Shaoran los años le habían servido para ser más guapo y más maduro, ya no era el mismo niño, solo que seguía siendo muy tímido con cosas del amor...  
  
Ahora Shaoran era el jefe de la familia Li, había obtenido la aprobación de un consejo que había sido elegido por los sucesores de Sun Yat-sen, quienes debían elegir al más adecuado para representar a una familia, sobre todo a una tan importante como la familia Li, quien era sucesora del gran mago Clow. Tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano ocuparía un lugar importante como esos, ya que ser uno de ellos se consideraba muy importante en China.  
  
-Buenas tardes Señores -Saluda Shaoran  
  
-Buenas tardes joven Shaoran, hemos venido por que uno de nosotros ha decidido renunciar y estamos buscando un nuevo prospecto para ocupar su lugar. En realidad nos hemos interesado por usted. Pensamos que es el adecuado ya que proviene de una familia de Magos muy importante.-  
  
-¿Soy el único prospecto?-  
  
-No, también estamos interesados por dos chicas, suponemos que son de su edad, ustedes tendrán que demostrarnos sus habilidades y quien sea mejor se quedará con nosotros.-  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellas?-  
  
-Una de ellas vive aquí en China su nombre es Akira Kurosawa.-  
  
-¿Y la otra?-  
  
-No estamos seguros, vive en Japón, no sabe quienes somos, pero iremos a visitarla para ver si logramos convencerla la traeremos a China, así que esto puede tardar un poco.-  
  
-Bien, no se preocupe, sabré esperar.-  
  
-Agradecemos su comprensión Joven Shaoran.-  
  
Era otro día de escuela, ella ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, solo que este día iba a ser algo especial.  
  
-Buenos días -Saluda Sakura desde la puerta que ha deslizado para ver todos los rostros ya conocidos de Chiharu, Rika y Naoko quien eran sus amigas desde la infancia. -ella había cambiado mucho, ahora usaba su cabello largo y suelto, era más alta y muy atractiva, pero había algo que nunca cambiaría en ella... sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que eran tan profundos y hermosos que la hacia verse aún más atractiva.  
  
-Buenos días Sakura.-  
  
-Ha llegado el profesor- Anuncian los alumnos y todos toman sus asientos esperando el comienzo de la clase.  
  
-Buenos días Jóvenes.-  
  
Sakura juega con su lápiz esperando que el profesor de inicio a la clase pero en lugar de eso...  
  
-Hoy quiero presentarles a unos nuevos alumnos que llegaron de Inglaterra-  
  
Sakura tiene esperanzas de que sea... -  
  
Entra una joven hermosa de cabello largo, los años la habían convertido en una joven muy atractiva, seguida de ella entra un joven alto y guapo de ojos azules y cabello azabache, y un joven casi de su misma altura de cabello café con ojos azules de tez blanca.  
  
-Ellos son Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragizawa y Shane Curtis. ^^  
  
-Tomoyo... Eriol... ¿Shane? °-°  
  
-Bueno tomen lugar y comenzaremos con las clases.-  
  
-Hola Tomoyo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?-  
  
-Por que quería que fuera una sorpresa ^_~  
  
-Y parece que lo logramos. ^-^  
  
-Me alegra mucho verlos pero... ¿Qué haces aquí Eriol?-  
  
-Señorita Kinomoto podría guardar silencio por favor.-  
  
-Claro profesor -_-'  
  
Era la hora de su receso se sentía muy feliz, todo volvía a ser como antes, tenia a sus amigos de vuelta, nada podía ser mejor, solo...  
  
-Eriol ahora si me vas a decir ¿qué haces aquí? ¬¬  
  
-Vine con Tomoyo -Dice un poco sonrojado, aún que llevaban mucho tiempo con Tomoyo, aún le daba pena, sobre todo por que sabía que Sakura la iba a felicitar.  
  
-Si ella es su novia desde hace nueve años cortados. -Dice Shane como siempre con su gran sentido del humor, él era amigo de Eriol y Tomoyo desde hace nueve años.  
  
-¿Cortados?-  
  
-Si él y Tomoyo rompieron un tiempo por la culpa de Nataly, ella hizo... -  
  
Era un Lunes soleado, ella era muy feliz, tenia lo más importante en su vida. Era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, hoy se cumplían 4 años de ser novios, y le seguía encantando estar cerca de él.  
  
-Eriol... -  
  
-Hija tienes que ir a la Escuela-  
  
-Si mamá, ya me voy.-  
  
-Adiós-  
  
Nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que vio... Su novio, la persona que más amaba se estaba besando con otra, justo en su aniversario, y no era la primera vez, según él ella lo había besado la primera vez antes de que fueran novios.  
  
Habían roto por 4 años y medio, él le había pedido perdón pero ella no lo quería perdonar y siguieron siendo amigos, hasta darse cuenta de que se amaban...  
  
-Tomoyo, ¿quieres estudiar conmigo y con Shane?-  
  
-Claro.-  
  
-Bueno yo tengo que ir por... mi mochila, no se preocupen los alcanzo.-  
  
-Shane, pero... -él ya se había ido, con toda la intención para dejarlos solos.  
  
-Tomoyo, yo... -fue acercándose a su boca lentamente hasta quedar sumidos en un dulce beso en donde expresaban todos sus sentimientos, y todo lo que sufrieron por estar lejos el uno del otro y lo mucho que se extrañaron.  
  
-Y en ese momento volvieron a ser novios, y son muy felices-  
  
Sakura notó que estaban tomados de la mano, y un poco sonrojados, pero justo en ese momento su vista se fijo en él, era muy guapo, él era de ojos azules con el cabello amarillo, se quedó muy impresionada, entonces él le sonrió y ella se puso roja.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-  
  
-Nada... -  
  
-Y ¿qué ha pasado contigo Sakura?-  
  
-Nada, solo que estoy muy contenta por tenerlos de nuevo conmigo.-  
  
-¿Y Li?-  
  
-No volví a saber nada de él desde que regresó a China y ahora solo es un recuerdo...  
  
-Pero... ¿lo extrañas?  
  
-No... ya me resigne -dice sacando la lungua juguetonamente. Lo volvió a ver, era todo un sueño, pero esta vez no pasaría de largo, iba justo directo a ella... -  
  
-Hola, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-  
  
-Claro. Enseguida regreso.-  
  
¿El hablar con ella?, Era maravilloso, no sabia quien era ni como se llamaba pero habia algo que la ataba a él, era una atracción inexplicable.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-  
  
-Sakura Kinomoto. Y ¿tu?-  
  
-Akihito Nodery O_O (No me pregunten de donde saqué ese apellido), y sabes me gustaría mucho que nos conociéramos.-  
  
-Sí claro ¿porque no?-  
  
-Oye y cuéntame de tu vida-  
  
-Mi vida -recordó todo lo que había pasado en la captura de cartas Clow y en el cambio a cartas Sakura -Bueno este -no podía decírselo, nunca lo entendería, -Mejor pregúntame tu.-  
  
-¿Tienes novio?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿Te gusta alguien?-  
  
¿Gustarle alguien?, ¿Él?, no lo sabía, sentía una atracción por el pero que le llegara a gustar -No lo sé.-  
  
-¿no lo sabes?-  
  
-Bueno... no es que no conozco suficiente a la persona-  
  
-A mí si me gusta alguien -Fue acercándose poco a poco a sus labios hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca, Sakura solo podía sentir un rubor en sus mejillas pero por alguna razón quería que el continuar lo que hacia -Me gustas tú -Y la besó sin decir más e increíblemente para Tomoyo y Eriol ella le correspondió el beso.  
  
-Sabes me gustaría que fuéramos novios-  
  
-...-  
  
-Pero no me respondas ahora, mañana te buscaré y espero que ya tengas una respuesta, hasta mañana-  
  
-Hasta luego... -dijo viendo como se marchaba y aún saboreando el dulce beso que se habían dado.  
  
-Sakura... -  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-¿Quién es él?-  
  
-Él es... Akihito Nodery-  
  
-¿Es tu novio?-  
  
-No.-  
  
-Pero y ¿el beso?... ¿por qué lo respondiste?-  
  
-Yo... no lo sé Tomoyo... él me dijo que si yo quería... ser su novia-  
  
-¿y qué le respondiste?-  
  
-Nada... me dijo que mañana le dijera.-  
  
-Y ¿qué le vas a decir?-  
  
-No sé-  
  
-...-  
  
Estaba pensando en él, no podía dormir pensando en que le respondería, a ella le gustaba... pero no lo conocía... y era la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo... pero... Se quedó profundamente dormida soñando con él, hacía nueve años que no tenía ese sueño... él y ella juntos y ella le pregunta ¿siempre estarás conmigo? Si por siempre le contesta.  
  
-¡¡¡Sakurita... !!!, es hora de ir a la escuela-  
  
-Ya voy Kero-  
  
-Es cierto que Tomoyo ya regresó a Japón-  
  
-Sí Kero-  
  
-Yupii-  
  
Este no era otro día de escuela, tenía que responderle a Akihito, ya sabía su respuesta pero... tenia miedo... ¿De qué?... en realidad no lo sabía... pero...  
  
-Hola Sakura-  
  
-Hola Akihito-  
  
-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-No sé que siento por ti, es una atracción y una necesidad fuerte de estar a tu lado- Le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se fue  
  
-Por lo visto le dijiste que sí-  
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo, Eriol y Shane-  
  
-Buenos días Sakura-  
  
-Disculpe, ¿Señorita Sakura?-  
  
-Si soy yo-  
  
-Venimos de China, usted no nos conoce pero queremos que trabaje con nosotros, sabemos que usted tiene las cartas Clow-  
  
-Mejor vallamos a algún lado para platicar a gusto ¿De acuerdo?-  
  
-Sus amigos ¿Lo saben?-  
  
-Si ella es Tomoyo mi amiga, ella siempre me acompañó cuando capture las cartas, y él es Eriol la reencarnación del mago Clow-  
  
-Mucho gusto joven Eriol, también nos gustaría que fuera uno de nosotros, bien vamos a algún lado-  
  
-¿de China, ustedes son los elegidos por Sun Yat-sen?-  
  
-Si, según tengo entendido que tú eres la bestia que protege el sello.-  
  
-¡¡¡Kerooo!!!-  
  
En un lugar lejano de ahí dos hombres platicaban, uno era de edad mayor se le calculaba como de unos 45 años y el otro:  
  
-¿Lograste que fuera tu novia?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-Bien ahora solo tienes que convencerla de que tienes que ir con ella a China y ahí es donde harás todo...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Yupii... Lo terminé, debo confesar que me costó trabajo este capitulo, pero ahí está, no sé a ustedes pero a mí me gusto mucho este capitulo.  
  
Oigan pero no me pregunten porque nunca llegaron las cartas de Sakura y Shaoran, así que si pueden darme una idea por favor mándenme un review.  
  
Y se fijaron que por fin salió Kero  
  
Kero: Si ya te habías olvidado de mí ¿verdad? ¬¬  
  
Karelia: Bueno sí ~_~  
  
Kero: Vas a ver he y todo por eso les voy a decir que...  
  
Karelia: No Kero, prometo que te voy a sacar más en este fic  
  
Kero: Más te vale ¿he?  
  
Y también se fijaron que la carta del espejo le dio un beso a Touya o.O, bueno es que en la caricatura se ve que a ella le gusta y ¿porqué Touya extraña a Nakuru?  
  
Touya: Sí ¿Por qué diablos extraño a Nakuru?  
  
Karelia: Eso reclámaselo a Tomoyo Daidouji que me dio la idea.  
  
Touya: Tomoyo  
  
En el siguiente capitulo:  
  
Sakura va a acceder a ir a China y también Akihito quiere ir pero... y con quien creen que se va a encontrar Sakura ^^, pero ya es demasiado tarde porque él ya tiene novia ¬¬  
  
Bien no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que va a estar muy bueno y porfa mándenme reviews o un E-mail a mi correo sakura_karelia@hotmail.com  
  
Bye 


	7. Todo como el principio

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO  
  
CAPITULO 7: Todo Como El Principio  
  
Notis de autora: Este es el séptimo capitulo de mi fic, espero que salga bien ya que hoy estoy inspirada (no me pregunten), espero que les guste mi fic:  
  
-Kero!!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Bueno es que quería saludar a Tomoyo-  
  
-¡Hola Kero!-dijo Tomoyo animadamente después de oír a su amigo.  
  
-Es aquí, tomen asiento por favor-  
  
Se preguntaban quienes eran ellos y porqué sabían de la existencia de las cartas Clow, y ¿qué tenían que ver con eso?. Y además ¿ir a China?, otro país, dejar todo lo que tiene aquí, y a Akihito justo ahora que todo empezaba...  
  
-Bien nosotros somos sucesores de Sun Yat-sen, venimos de China, ahí trabajamos en cuidar de que la magia esté en orden y ayudamos a la gente que lo necesita, y como sabemos que usted tiene las cartas Clow... -  
  
-Sakura -interrumpió Tomoyo a los señores al decir mal el nombre  
  
-¿Disculpe?-  
  
-se llaman Cartas Sakura, ya que ahora son de ella-inquiere Tomoyo a lo que Sakura solo puede sonrojarse  
  
-Perdón, como usted tiene las cartas Sakura pensamos que nos sería de gran ayuda, claro que a usted- dice refiriéndose a Eriol -también podría competir, la paga es muy buena, no solo por el dinero sino también por ver a las personas ayudadas felices.  
  
A Sakura le dieron en su punto débil, ver a personas felices era lo que más le gustaba, pero ¿Dejar todo?.  
  
-¿Tendríamos que vivir en Hong Kong?-  
  
-No, solo tendrían que estar allá durante la prueba y nosotros les conseguiríamos hospedaje durante su estancia en China. Y también tendrían que ir por emergencias- -Bien. Pero solo iría con una condición - a Tomoyo se le destrozó el corazón al oír estas palabras, ahora tendría que separarse de Eriol, no podría soportarlo  
  
-¿Cuál es?-  
  
-que mi T-chan vaya conmigo-  
  
-¿De verdad Eriol?-  
  
-Claro, o ¿pensabas que iba a dejarte sola?- Se funden en un tierno y apasionado beso, Tomoyo jamás pensó que Eriol la amara tanto, ahora sabia que él era el amor de su vida.  
  
-¿Y Nakuru?  
  
-como le tiene preparada una sorpresa a Touya de seguro se quedará.-  
  
-Por supuesto que la señorita puede ir, y usted que dice- dice refiriéndose a Sakura la cual...  
  
-No lo sé, pero... -Pensaba en Akihito en como lo podía dejar solo  
  
-Vamos Sakura, será como en los viejos tiempos, Eriol, tú, yo y... - El rostro de Sakura se tornó un poco triste, pensaba en él, solo faltaba que después de tanto tiempo Tomoyo lo mencionara... -Mi cámara de video  
  
--_-' no lo dirás en serio verdad Tomoyo-  
  
-Claro que si los días de la mejor card captors regresan y por supuesto yo debo estar ahí para capturar todos esos momentos con mi cámara de video-  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
-anda, di que sí-  
  
-esta bien- dijo con el pesar de su corazón, ahora como le diría a Akihito que se iría a vivir a Hong Kong.  
  
-Entonces serán dos hombres y dos mujeres-  
  
-¿dos hombres y dos mujeres?  
  
- si uno de ellos es... bueno no creo que lo conozcan, pero serán presentados allá, partimos pasado mañana, y por cierto, usted también puede llevar a alguien-  
  
-¿A alguien?-  
  
-¿Que pasa Sakura?  
  
-Nada, tengo algo que hacer, Kero puedes quedarte con Tomoyo-  
  
-No iba a pedirte permiso- masculló Kero  
  
-¬¬, bueno me voy- concluyó Sakura tomando su bolso  
  
-Donde estabas, estaba preocupado- Dice Akihito dándole un beso a Sakura.  
  
-Bien, -dice tomando aire como para darse fuerzas a sí misma- tengo un trabajo en Hong Kong, y tengo que irme solo unos meses y quisiera saber si tu... quieres ir conmigo... Todo está pagado, solo...  
  
Akihito la calla con un dulce beso en los labios -Me encantaría -le dice con una linda sonrisa la cual hacia que Sakura se derritiera al verla.  
  
-Bueno -dice Sakura separándose un poco de él- partimos pasado mañana-  
  
-Tu y yo... en Hong Kong... me lo imagino... la noche y la luna brillando solo para nosotros dos -A pesar de él mismo le gustaba como sonaba eso.  
  
-Bueno, dejemos eso para después, ahora tengo que hablar con mi familia -Sakura puso una cara de horror al pensar como se pondrá Touya al decírselo seguro que... mejor ni pensarlo.  
  
-Debo irme-  
  
-¿me extrañarás?-  
  
-Claro- dice dándole un tierno beso de verdad cree que lo ama ha puesto todas sus esperanzas en él y pensaba que la idea de ir a China con él era perfecta excepto por... Touya.  
  
-Papá, hermano- llama Sakura aun contra su voluntad  
  
-¿Que pasa hija?-  
  
-¿Qué quieres Monstruo?-  
  
-Bueno... me voy a ir sin rodeos... hoy al ir a la escuela... -Sakura les contaba todo y Touya cada vez se ponía más furioso... -Y decidí ir a Hong Kong -Su padre ya sabía que practicaba magia, Sakura decidió decírselo y Touya, bueno él siempre lo supo.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUE DECIDISTE QUE?!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿Y CON QUÉ PERMISO SI SE PUEDE SABER?!!!!!  
  
-Tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que hagas hija, sabes que siempre respetaré lo que te hace feliz-  
  
-Gracias papá-  
  
-Bien, voy contigo-  
  
-Pero voy a ir con Akihito-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y LUEGO NO ME QUIERES LLEVAR POR QUE VAS CON TU NOVIO!!!!!!, ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto?-  
  
-Touya, tiene mi permiso y puede ir con quien quiera-  
  
-Pero papá-  
  
-gracias papá, solo serán unos meses y Tomoyo y Eriol irán conmigo-  
  
-No te preocupes hija, pero tu novio sabe a lo que vas-  
  
-no-  
  
-¿Y como vas ha hacer para que no sospeche?-  
  
-no lo sé pero ya se me ocurrirá algo o al menos eso espero-  
  
-¿Y Yuki irá contigo?-  
  
-No lo sé, le preguntaré-  
  
Tomó el teléfono y marco a la casa de Yukito explicándole todo lo que había sucedido...  
  
// Claro Sakura, pero no habrá problema//  
  
-No, creo que no, pero hablaré con el señor Hiuriji para ver si no hay problema, seguro que puedes ir y hasta podrías quedarte con Kero-  
  
Hong Kong  
  
-Shaoran, ¿a dónde vas?-  
  
-Voy a conocer a Akira, mis hermanas me dijeron que me esperaría en un restaurante cerca de aquí-dijo terminándose de arreglar para ir a su "cita"  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea, después de todo tus hermanas han estado buscándote "novia" -dijo con un tono de burla, pero en realidad le había estado tratando de decir algo, pero había prometido no decir nada...  
  
-No creo que me hayan buscado de novia a Akira, digo, si ni nos conocemos-  
  
-Yo no estaría tan segura-  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¬¬- dijo tratando de descubrir lo que su prima le ocultaba.  
  
-Pues... ya sabes... no confío en tus hermanas... - dijo como tratando de ocultarlo  
  
-Bueno- dijo no muy seguro -Me tengo que ir, Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
-Por poco arruinas la sorpresa- Dijo una de las hermanas de Shaoran reprendiendo a Mei Ling.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no falta mucho para que se dé cuenta... después de todo como lo recibirá Akira, ya que ustedes le dijeron que Shaoran dijo que quería conocerla para poder si podrían ser algo... -  
  
Se trataba de imaginar como era ella, si seria hermosa, o de cabello claro, él la reconocería por que ella llevaría puesto un vestido rosa, el cual era muy inusual, ya que a casi ninguna mujer le gustaba usar ese color tan "infantil". Hasta que la vio... de verdad se quedó sorprendido, era de cabellos color entre negro y azul largo y un poco ondulado, con ojos azules y grandes, era de verdad hermosa, y ese vestido rosa la hacia lucir mejor ya que marcaba su cuerpo bien formado, todos los presentes no le quitaban la mirada ni un segundo hasta que ella se percató de la presencia de Shaoran que la mirada embobado, a lo cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada a lo cual ella solo le sonrió lo cual hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara.  
  
-Hola, tu debes de ser Li Shaoran- dijo extendiendo su mano.  
  
-Si, mucho gusto, tú eres... - dijo tomando su suave mano tan delicada.  
  
-Akira Kurosawa-  
  
-Muy lindo nombre-  
  
-Muchas gracias, y... - dijo como esperando una respuesta  
  
-¿Y?-  
  
-Lo que me mandaste a decir con tus hermanas-  
  
Shaoran temía esa respuesta, se lo temía que sus hermanas la ilusionaron... -¿Qué te dijeron exactamente?-  
  
-Que tu querías conocerme para ver si podíamos ser algo más-  
  
-Bueno yo... ¿te gustaría tomar algo?-  
  
-Si- dijo en un tono que Shaoran no se lo imaginaba, él pensó que le pondría algún pero...  
  
-No sabes quienes serán nuestros contrincantes-  
  
-No, en realidad no lo sé, solo sé que viene de Japón-  
  
-¿Viene?-  
  
-Si, según me dijeron es una mujer que viene de Japón pero no quisieron darme detalles-  
  
-Bien, pero tengo el presentimiento que no solo es una persona-  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
  
-Por nada-  
  
Fue una platica muy interesante, a Shaoran le gustaba mucho esa conversación, era la conversación más interesante que había tenido en años era como si por primera vez se sintiera acompañado, todos estos años había añorado el estar alegremente con alguien.  
  
-Sabes, - le dijo tomando la mano de Akira -tu me gustas y quisiera pedirte que... - Akira no lo dejó continuar ya que le dio un dulce y apasionado beso en los labios al cual Shaoran respondió, pero no sabía que era esa sensación tan extraña que aunque ella le gustaba el pensaba que era como escapar de la soledad...  
  
-¿Que pasa?- dijo Akira cuando Shaoran se despegó de ella bruscamente.  
  
-Nada es solo que... - el sentimiento de soledad lo volvió a invadir y no lo dejo continuar -nada, olvídalo- le volvió a besar tratando de sentir algo, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
Habían pasado solo dos días desde que le habían propuesto esa magnifica oportunidad de ir a China, sola con Akihito, le daba tanta ilusión, y por supuesto, estar con Tomoyo, Eriol, Yue y Kero, a él no le había gustado nada la idea de dejar a su ama sola y quedarse con Yue, pero Akihito no lo podía ver, y ese era otro problema, hasta ahora Akihito no le había preguntado nada a Sakura pero... ¿hasta cuando él solo se conformaría con "un trabajo"?  
  
-¿Lista Sakurita?-  
  
-Si ya estoy lista-  
  
-Y "el bonito"- Kero le decía así a Akihito ya que Sakura no paraba de decir que era lindísimo, precioso, hermoso, etc.  
  
-No quiero que salgas del bolso hasta que estés solo con Yue, ¿entendiste?-  
  
-No puedo creer que me hagas esto, dormir con Yue porque "Akihito puede descubrirme"- masculló Kero  
  
-No quiero pelear Kero-  
  
-Sakura ya llegó Akihito- gritó su padre desde las escaleras de su casa como acostumbraba hacer desde que Sakura era una niña.  
  
-Ya voy, Kero a la bolsa-  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Kero con desgano.  
  
Al llegar con su padre Sakura se despidió de él...  
  
-Hasta luego papá, te voy a extrañar-  
  
-Y yo a ti Sakura-  
  
-Hasta luego Touya- dijo con la cabeza baja ya que sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba la idea de estar lejos de Sakura...  
  
-Te cuidas monstruo, y tu la cuidas o té... -  
  
-Ya nos vamos- dijo Sakura para que Touya se callara.  
  
-Hasta luego-  
  
Era el comienzo de una nueva aventura como Card Captor. Era genial, todos sus planes eran perfectos, y no le importaba si ganaba el puesto o no porque serian los mejores meses de su vida, o al menos eso planea...  
  
-Oye mi amor- le decía Akihito a Sakura con dulce tono.  
  
-¿Sí?-  
  
-¿A que vas a Hong Kong?-  
  
A Sakura se le heló la sangre al oír esta pregunta y ahora ¿qué le diría?- Bueno yo. ha. voy a tomar un curso de. . Actuación. es una beca. y Tomoyo y Eriol me acompañan porque Tomoyo está segura de que puedo conseguir el papel. pero no estoy segura de eso.-  
  
-Seguro que lo harás bien, lo que sea-  
  
-¿lo que sea?-  
  
-Si. el papel que te toque-  
  
-ah sí, el papel-Le dolía mentirle pero le da tanto miedo perderlo que...  
  
-Llegamos a Hong Kong- le anuncia Akihito a Sakura.  
  
-Si, hemos llegado- dice Sakura recordando... A pesar de ella misma lo sigue extrañando, ya no lo ama pero... Todavía le duele que la haya engañado, por que de la forma que ella lo veía él la había engañado diciéndole que volvería y no fue así.  
  
Todos esperaban en el aeropuerto, los sucesores de Sun Yat-sen y Akira con Shaoran. Su relación se había consolidado en estos dos días, o al menos eso pensaba Akira...  
  
-Pronto bajarán- dice uno de los sucesores-  
  
Se vieron bajar a una chica de unos veintiún años muy hermosa de cabellos grises y largo, detrás de ella viene un joven de la misma edad de cabellos entre negro y azul, un joven de cabello gris con lentes que lo hacían lucir más guapo, otro de ojos azules y cabello amarillo, y una hermosa joven de cabello café largo, de ojos verdes, A Shaoran se le hacían conocidos unos ojos tan hermosos...  
  
-Bien permítanme presentarlos. Él es Eriol Hiragizawa, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, él es Yukito Suchisiro, el joven Akihito Nodery y la señorita Sakura Kinomoto... -A Shaoran se le izo un vuelco el corazón, después de tanto tiempo, volverla a ver...  
  
Akihito se dio cuenta de cómo ese desconocido veía a su Sakura... -Te amo- le dijo tiernamente a oído lo que provocó que ella lo besara rápidamente y le dijera...  
  
-Yo te amo más a ti- en forma juguetona  
  
-Bueno los termino de presentar... Ella es Akira Kurosawa, y él es Shaoran Li.- volver a oír ese nombre le causo todos los sentimientos que ella conocía y los que no también, era él, su primer amor. -Mucho gusto en volver a verte Li- dijo con cierta nostalgia pero también con cierto dolor en sus palabras.  
  
-¿Ustedes se conocían? -Si, yo la conocí porque.-  
  
-Estudio un tiempo conmigo en Japón- corto Sakura ya que Akihito estaba enfrente de ellos.  
  
-Shaoran- le llamó dulcemente su novia Akira pero hizo algo que él no se esperó. ella lo besó enfrente de Sakura.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunta Shaoran a Akira en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.  
  
-¿Por qué te molesta?-  
  
-No es solo que.- no sabía porque se molestaba, después de todo a quien le interesa que Shaoran tenga novia, a Sakura. no, ella tiene un novio perfecto por lo que se puede ver.  
  
-Sakura.-  
  
-¿Sí mi amor?- dijo recalcando "mi amor" como si quisiera darle celos a Shaoran.  
  
-¿lo amaste?-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Bueno, lo ves como si te hubiera herido-  
  
-no solo que. no vale la pena, vamos al hotel-  
  
-Bien señorita, tenemos una habitación para cada quien son la 19, 20, 21, 22 y 23, aquí está la llave y los vemos mañana para empezar, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-si- se dejo escuchar de Sakura quien quería irse con Akihito. No queria separarse de él, pero como no sabía nada de magia se tendría que quedar y eso no le gustaba nada.  
  
-Sakura, sabes me gustaría hacer algo divertido esta noche.-  
  
-Claro que si Akihito, pero ¿qué quieres hacer?-  
  
-¿Quieres salir a tomar un café?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
-No tengo una mejor idea-  
  
-¿qué idea?-  
  
-Esta- La tomo en sus brazas y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, la beso con tanta pasión que había sido como si estuviera a punto de perderla. -Tengo una extraña sensación Sakura y. no quiero perderte-  
  
-Te amo Akihito, de verdad te amo y no me perderás-  
  
-Porque no sabes la verdad-  
  
-¿qué verdad?-  
  
-Que te amo, esa es mi única verdad, Te amo y no dejaré que nada te pase-  
  
-De que habla. -no pudo terminar su pregunta porque él la volvió a besar con la misma pasión.  
  
-Te amo Sakura- dijo y la estrecho contra sí mismo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Shaoran?-  
  
-Es ella Mei Ling, es ella de nuevo-  
  
-¿Quien?-  
  
-Sakura es mi rival junto con Eriol y Tomoyo los acompaña.-  
  
-Kinomoto y Daidouji están aquí- dijo con mucho entusiasmo y dando un saltito de gusto.  
  
-Si junto con Yukito y el novio de Sakura- dijo con un dolor no admitido por él mismo.  
  
-¿Kinomoto tiene novio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
  
-El la beso y ella le dijo te amo, ¿Suficiente?-  
  
-Si pero no es mi culpa que te hayan botado por otro-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mei Ling!!!!!!!-  
  
En ese momento llegó la persona más importante para Mei Ling  
  
-Hola Dave- dijo antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios -ya tengo más invitados para nuestra boda.  
  
-¿Quiénes son?-  
  
-No los conoces pero son amigas mías-  
  
-Conque no sean "amigos" todo está bien-  
  
-no seas celoso-  
  
-solo precavido- dijo dándole un dulce beso.  
  
-bueno yo me voy que mañana tengo que ir ha hacer mi primer lucha-  
  
-Por Kinomoto- dijo Mei Ling con una leve sonrisa  
  
-No por mi trabajo, y ya me voy antes de que me hagas enojar-  
  
Se encontraban solos él y ella, ella le pregunta ¿siempre estarás conmigo? Si por siempre le contesta él y se funden en un lindo y apasionado beso.  
  
-Otra vez ese sueño. es solo el pasado-  
  
-Sakura, le llama una dulce voz-  
  
-¿Si Tomoyo?-  
  
-Tenemos que irnos, ¿recuerdas?-  
  
-Es cierto, ya se me hizo tarde, me quedé dormida-  
  
-Nunca cambiaras verdad Sakurita-  
  
-No es eso Kero es solo que.- se detuvo por un momento  
  
-Sakurita.-  
  
-Sí Kero-  
  
-Piensas irte con el pijama-  
  
-Ayyyyyyy-  
  
-¿nos vamos?-  
  
-Claro Eriol-  
  
-Akihito, nos puedes esperar aquí, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo que tu no puedes ir-  
  
-No te preocupes mi amor-  
  
Se marcharon en un taxi ya que se les había hacho tarde por culpa de Sakura.  
  
-Así que ahora te enamoraste- Se dejó oír por toda la habitación de Akihito una voz lúgubre la cuál Akihito conocía muy bien  
  
-Así es, la amo y no te permitiré que la toques- dijo con tono desafiante  
  
-y tu paga, ¿ya no la quieres?-  
  
-No me vas a comprar, amo a Sakura y voy a dar todo por ella-  
  
-Tú la vas a terminar odiando por lo que te va a hacer-  
  
-¿Qué me va a hacer?-  
  
-Li Shaoran fue su primer amor y él la ama y va ha hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla- con estas palabras Akihito puso una cara de dolor al pensar en perder a Sakura  
  
-Pero ella me ama-  
  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo?, ¿Hasta descubrir que querías matarla?-  
  
-No. ella. solo ve al espejo.  
  
En el espejo se muestra lo que hace Sakura, había llegado, pero en eso.  
  
-Hola Kinomoto, cuanto tiempo sin vernos  
  
-disculpa ¿Quién eres?  
  
-Mei Ling- Sakura se sorprendió mucho al oír ese nombre. -No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi-  
  
-Claro que no Mei Ling, me da mucho gusto volver a verte- le dice a la vez que le da un emotivo abrazo. Le da mucho gusto volverla a ver pero alguien la interrumpe.  
  
-¿podemos hablar?-  
  
-si tu novia no se molesta.-  
  
-Tengo que decirte esto o voy a estallar- Dice Shaoran apartándose un poco de su prima.  
  
-Li tengo que.- fue interrumpida por Shaoran.  
  
-¿Por qué me dices así, acaso ya no recuerdas lo que vivimos juntos de pequeños?-  
  
-Si, ¿crees que se me iba olvidar lo que me hiciste sufrir?- dice Sakura reclamándole a Shaoran  
  
-Pero Sakura, yo.-  
  
-Mira, no tengo tiempo para "tus" juegos, ya no soy la niña ingenua que cree que vas a volver para quedarte conmigo-  
  
-No fue un juego, en cambio yo no soy capaz de "consolarme" en los brazos de otro-  
  
-Mira si los dices por Akihito.-  
  
-¿Lo amas?-  
  
-No creo que el me diga que tiene "asuntos que arreglar", sobre todo porque viene conmigo-  
  
-¿Pero lo amas?-  
  
-Mira, no creo que tenga que responderte sobre todo porque no te interesa y además tu novia se va a enojar por estar tanto tiempo conmigo- dice yéndose pero Shaoran la toma del brazo deteniendola.  
  
-Sakura yo.  
  
Sakura toma aire tratando de tranquilizarse -Lo siento, mira. no puedo creerte, me hiciste mucho daño al no contestar mis cartas, y ¿ahora quieres que olvide todo?, lo siento pero no puedo.-  
  
-Sakura Te amo, nunca te he olvidado y voy a luchar por tu amor, y no me importa que se interponga Akihito o quien sea, voy a luchar por ti-  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
Terminé por fin ^^ este capitulo me gustó mucho, en verdad fue escrito en un momento de inspiración y bueno este fic se está poniendo muy bueno y he cumplido mi promesa sacando más a Kero.  
  
Kero: Bueno, ya era hora ¿no?  
  
Karelia: No me reproches.  
  
Kero: ¬¬  
  
Debo admitir que estoy muy feliz por que de nuevo siento que no estoy sola, a decir verdad en estos últimos meses me sentía sin amigos ya que como ya había dicho mis amigos se cambiaron de escuela, y no han regresado, pero ahora tengo un nuevo amigo: Scott, en verdad lo quiero mucho y me da mucho gusto tenerlo como amigo.  
  
En el siguiente capitulo:  
  
Bueno solo les voy a adelantar no mejor se los dejo de sorpresa y se quedan con una duda. (que mala soy ñaca ñaca) ¿Qué va a hacer Sakura con Shaoran ahora que sabe que la ama?. Solo les puedo decir que cree amar a Akihito. (Y él a ella, claro según él) Y Akira, ¿Shaoran le dirá que ama a Sakura?, la verdad yo lo se y seguro ustedes se lo imaginan pero todo va a ser en el siguiente capítulo. Un avance más: Yukito va a tener un amor pero le aseguro que no se imaginan quien es por que en ningún fic conocido lo relacionan.  
  
Touya: Karelia  
  
Karelia: Dime mi querido Touya =P  
  
Touya: ¿Qué sorpresa me tiene Nakuru?  
  
Nakuru: No se lo digas si no se arruina la sorpresa.  
  
Karelia: ¿En verdad quieres saber?  
  
Touya: Si dime por favor  
  
Karelia: pues te tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo Cáp.  
  
Touya: ¬-¬'  
  
Y por cierto a quien le gusta Sabrina ay un minific mío de ella que a mi me gustó muchísimo.  
  
Muchos Bechos y apapachos.  
  
Bye 


	8. Te vuelvo a amar

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO  
  
CAPITULO 8: Te vuelvo a amar  
  
Hi!!! Este es el octavo capítulo de mi fic ;_; y pienso que todavía va a durar un buen rato este fic, pero bueno... espero les esté gustando porque se pone interesante, no los aburro más y vamos con el fic:  
  
"Te amo" todavía resonaba en su cabeza, con esas simples dos palabras se daba cuenta de como todo lo que ella creía de él era... ¿mentira? o era ¿verdad?, no sabía que pensar, el dijo "Te amo", como tan solo dos palabras eran suficientes para dudar de todo... y todo tan solo había pasado en una hora...  
  
Una hora antes...  
  
-Sakura Te amo, nunca te he olvidado y voy a luchar por tu amor, y no me importa que se interponga Akihito o quien sea, voy a luchar por ti-  
  
-Lo siento no puedo creer que de la noche a la mañana me digas "te amo" y ya...-  
  
-No, es solo que desde el momento en que volví a ver se despertó de nuevo el sentimiento de cuando éramos pequeños, de cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, y cuando regresé y creamos la carta de la esperanza, los días que pasamos juntos y... el beso-  
  
-Se te olvidó una cosa muy importante...-  
  
-¿Cuál?-  
  
-Cuando te fuiste de nuevo, cuando perdí toda mi esperanza de volver a verte. Te juro que si me hubieras dicho esto antes de conocer a Akihito hubiera saltado a tus brazos, pero ahora lo tengo a él y ¿sabes algo? Lo amo, y...-  
  
-Pues no me importa voy a recuperarte, porque sé que todavía sientes algo por mi-  
  
-Mira... haz lo que quieras, pero ya te lo dije amo a Akihito y yo...-  
  
-Lo sé, siento haberte perdido, siento haberme ido en vez de quedarme contigo, siento nunca haber ido a buscarte, y ahora tengo que pagar por eso, y yo te amo, voy a reconquistarte...-dijo con una dulce sonrisa en rostro con lo que Sakura solo pudo sentir un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Pero en ese momento llegó Akira y le robó a su novio un beso el cual Shaoran no respondió, pero Sakura lo había visto, y la había hecho pensar en Akira, en qué hacía Shaoran con Akira y sentir furia... ¿por qué? No lo sabía talvez por que cree que él le está mintiendo... o por ¿Celos? No... no puede ser... ella está muy bien con Akihito...  
  
-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- preguntó Shaoran a Akira muy enojado por la reacción de la chica  
  
-¿Por qué has estado actuando así desde que tus viejos amigos llegaron? Que yo recuerde antes no te enojabas por estar conmigo... o ¿Ya no me quieres?, ¿es eso?- dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos a lo cual Shaoran le partió el alma y no pudo hacer nada, solo abrazarla  
  
-Akira yo...-  
  
-No déjalo, estando contigo nada me importa...-  
  
-Pero Akira yo...-  
  
-Joven Shaoran, ha empezado el entrenamiento-  
  
-Si ahora voy- dijo con desaliento  
  
Estaba tan confundida ¿qué pensar?, él tiene novia, ¿acaso la está engañando? ¿le está mintiendo?. Había tantas preguntas sin responder, tantas dudas, todo era como el principio, todo como antes, ella cree amar a Akihito, él le dice "Te amo" y ella ¿vuelve a creer en él?. Solo quería dejar de pensar, dejar de dudar, y tal vez ¿creerle?. Todo era tan confuso todo...  
  
-Sakura- llamaron a la puerta haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos, aunque no pudiera dejar de atormentarse...  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Creí que querías algo de comer- dijo Akihito entrando con una charola de comida a la habitación de Sakura  
  
-Gracias Akihito- le decía la chica con una dulce sonrisa  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?-  
  
-No...- mintió la chica a su novio, le dolía hacerlo, pero como explicarle que su "compañero de trabajo" no la había olvidado y que la amaba  
  
-Si necesitas algo... bueno yo... siempre voy a apoyarte... te amo...- De nuevo esa palabra, le hubiera gustado decirle "yo también te amo", pero ¿sería cierto? ¿lo ama? En realidad todo era tan confuso...  
  
-¿De verdad no te pasa nada? Quiero reparar mi error-  
  
-¿Qué error?-  
  
-Nada es solo que... Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Una extraña fuerza había atrapado a Sakura que la tomaba del cuello y estaba a punto de asfixiarla, era una fuerza que Akihito conocía muy bien era él...  
  
-Suéltala!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Tu lo sabes muy bien- se escuchó una voz lúgubre en todo el lugar, no se podía detectar de donde venía, era como si estuviera en todos lados...  
  
-Sakura!!!!!!!!- de pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando entrar a alguien conocido...  
  
-¡¡¡Suelta a Sakura!!!, ¡¡¡¡Que es lo que quieres!!!!!!-  
  
-Bien, volveré pero si tienes dudas qué Akihito te las responda- se dejó escuchar para después marcharse dejando caer a Sakura y dejándola inconsciente...  
  
-Sakura...- dijo levantando a Sakura del suelo  
  
-Yue...- alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo  
  
-¿Qué tienes que explicar Akihito? ¿por qué dañaron a Sakura?- dijo Yue tratando de pedirle una explicación a Akihito  
  
-Bueno yo... es que... quieren las Sakura Cards-  
  
-Y tu como sabes de las cartas-  
  
-Bueno yo... se lo tendría que decir a Sakura...-  
  
-Es cierto, pero solo te diré algo... Si algo le pasa a Sakura yo mismo...-  
  
-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, yo la protegeré- dijo Akihito con firmeza en sus palabras, pero con miedo de cómo reaccionaría Sakura cuando Akihito le diga la verdad  
  
-Sakura!!!!!- grito Tomoyo entrando en la habitación de Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?- preguntaba Eriol a Yue quien solo se retiró y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí dijo...  
  
-Pregúntenle a Akihito, él se los explicará- dijo y cerro la puerta para volver a su habitación, pero... no tenia ganas... quería salir... salir a algún lado... tal vez a tomar un café... o algo parecido  
  
-¿Qué pasó Akihito?- preguntaba Eriol alejándose un poco de Tomoyo.  
  
-Nada, es solo que... quieren las cartas Sakura-  
  
-¿Y tu como sabes de...?-  
  
-eso es algo que yo tengo que explicarle a Sakura... y sabes algo... me voy... después regreso, no tengo ganas de dar más explicaciones...- dijo y se fue, no quería que lo interrogaran más, solo quería estar solo...  
  
-¿Qué pasó Eriol?- preguntaba Tomoyo a su novio preocupada por su amiga  
  
-No lo sé- mintió Eriol  
  
-No es cierto, estás mintiendo... Eriol, te conozco y sé que me estás mintiendo, ¿Qué pasó?-  
  
-Alguien quiere las cartas Sakura-  
  
-¿Quién te lo dijo?-  
  
-Akihito, él me lo dijo-  
  
-¿Pero no se suponía que él no sabe de la existencia de las cartas?-  
  
-No lo sé, dijo que él arreglaría las cosas con Sakura y luego se fue-  
  
-Akihito...- murmuró Sakura despertando de sus sueños  
  
-Sakura... te sientes bien... te duele algo...-  
  
-No Tomoyo, dónde está Akihito-  
  
-No lo sé salió-  
  
-¿Salió, a dónde?-  
  
-No lo sé Sakura, pero ya sabe de la existencia de las cartas... dice que alguien quiere robarlas-  
  
CASA DE LA FAMILIA LI  
  
-Akira, tengo que decirte algo muy importante... yo... bueno...- decía Shaoran entrecortando sus palabras...  
  
-Shaoran... lo que sea puede esperar, no te preocupes-  
  
-No Akira, no puede esperar, yo tengo que decirte- lo calló con un beso rápido en los labios...  
  
-Lo siento Shaoran tengo que irme... No vemos mi amor- dijo Akira dándole otro beso para después irse  
  
-es difícil decirle ¿verdad amigo?-  
  
-Sí Dave...-  
  
-¿Y Sakura qué te dijo?-  
  
-Bueno ella... no me pudo dar su respuesta... llegó Akira- dijo recordando como se iba a poner después de lo que vio.  
  
De pronto Dave se quedó muy raro, como pensativo... fue entonces cuando dijo... -¿Por qué no vas a verla, tal vez puedas arreglar algo?  
  
-Si pero ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo al notar la extraña actitud de su amigo  
  
-No, no te preocupes, pero debo... olvídalo- dijo para después irse murmurando algo que Shaoran no pudo oír...  
  
-Ay mi prima, que noviecitos escoge-  
  
-Y, tu en que problemas te metes- dijo Mei Ling al escuchar el comentario de su primo  
  
-Debo irme Mei... luego te veo- dijo dando le un beso en la mejilla y se fue  
  
-Mei debo hablar contigo...- dijo Dave algo serio...  
  
EN UN PARQUE CERCA DE AHÍ  
  
Yukito pensaba en todo lo sucedió, en que no era feliz, algo le faltaba, ¿era el amor?, tal vez, su vida de pronto era vacía, desde que llegó a China, su vida no tenia nada de interesante, solo proteger a Sakura... pero la vió, era un rostro conocido, en realidad ya la conocía pero ahora que la veía, se le hacía más hermosa, y fue cuando se acercó a saludarla...  
  
-Hola Alma- decía con su sonrisa que era tan hermosa en él...  
  
-Hola Yukito- decía la chica algo deprimida, su animo normalmente no era ese, era alegre, siempre muy linda con una sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
-¿te pasa algo?. Preguntó Yukito notando el cambio tan repentino  
  
-No, es solo que mi novio...- comenzó a llorar y Yukito sólo podía verla y solo se le ocurrió abrazarla y decirle... -No vale la pena, ya encontrarás a alguien más, dijo e inconscientemente alzó su cara y la besó, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Alma, pero igual correspondió el beso, y se olvidaron de todo y de todos...  
  
CERCÁ DE AHÍ...  
  
Pensaba en como reaccionaría Sakura al enterarse de su engaño, de lo qué quería hacer con ella, y entonces Shaoran aprovecharía para ganar a Sakura, y todo por una tontería, pero de algo estaba seguro... iba a luchar contra quien fuera para conquistar de nuevo a Sakura, a su Sakura...  
  
-Oye, disculpa, ¿tu eres Akira?- preguntó a una hermosa joven que pasaba por ahí.  
  
-Si pero... ¿tu quien eres?- preguntó la chica algo confundida  
  
-Soy el novio de Sakura- decía Akihito invitándola a tomar asiento  
  
-A si la famosísima Sakura, y ¿qué pasa con ella?-  
  
-Nada solo quería saber si Shaoran no ha tratado de "hablar contigo"-  
  
-Bueno, eso no creo que a ti te interese- decía Akira algo fastidiada, porque en el fondo sabía para que quería hablar con ella Shaoran...  
  
-Yo si creo que me interese porque Shaoran trata de conquistar a mi novia-  
  
-No es cierto, el me ama, entiendes- dijo para después irse llorando...  
  
AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA...  
  
Shaoran llegó a darle una dulce serenata y él le cantaba a su dulce Sakura...  
  
Te quiero, lo digo como un lamento, como un quejido que el viento, se lleva por donde quiere.  
  
Te quiero, que pena haberte perdido, como quien pierde a una estrella, que se le va al infinito.  
  
Ay, ay, ay... Quiero que se oiga mi llanto, Como me dolió perderte, Después de quererte tanto, Hay, después de quererla tanto Diosito dame consuelo, Para sacarme de adentro, Esto que me está matando Ay, ay, ay...  
  
Te quiero, lo digo como un lamento, como un quejido que el viento, se lleva por donde quiere.  
  
Te quiero, que pena haberte perdido, como quien pierde a una estrella, que se le va al infinito.  
  
Ay, ay, ay... Quiero que se oiga mi llanto, Como me dolió perderte, Después de quererte tanto, Hay, después de quererla tanto Diosito dame consuelo, Para sacarme de adentro, Esto que me está matando Ay, ay, ay...  
  
Te quiero...  
  
Fue entonces cuando Sakura salió a encontrarse con Shaoran , mirarlo a los ojos y a pesar de querer lanzarse a sus brazos, solo lo miró y desapareció el mundo, como llegaba en el momento indicado, y el amor que sentía cuando eran pequeños volvía a nacer... su amor... solo suyo...  
  
-Te amo de verdad Sakura, Te amo...- dijo Shaoran y le dio u beso a Sakura, su primer beso después de volver a reencontrarse, y Sakura lo respondió sin decir nada, dejando llevarse solo por su amor, poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ese beso y Akihito se borró de su mente, nada existía, solo ella y Shaoran. Y los presentes, incluyendo a Tomoyo, que miraba con dulzura a su amiga de nuevo con el amor de su vida, a Eriol, feliz porque sabían que debían estar juntos, a Kero que estaba a punto de gritar, pero Tomoyo le cayó y lo metió a su bolso...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
¿Les gustó? Espero que si, porque a mi me encantó, sobre todo la última parte de Shaoran con Sakura y como el dulce de Shaoran le llevó serenata...  
  
EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Sakura está muy confundida, con Shaoran y con Akihito, Yukito tiene un nuevo amor, por cierto ella no es de mi invención, es de Clamp, pero a ver si adivinan quien es, no es alguien que salga mucho en la serie.  
  
Por cierto quiero agradecer a Alma que aunque sé que no estás leyendo este quiero decirte que te extraño mucho, y que me haces mucha falta amiga.  
  
También quiero agradecer a los review de que me dejaron, muchas gracias de verdad me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchas gracias.  
  
Porfa, déjenme reviews si les está gustando la historia y si no también.  
  
Bye. 


	9. ¿Cuál es el mejor?

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO  
  
CAPITULO 9: ¿cuál es el mejor?  
  
Hola!!!: El noveno Cáp. De mi fic;_; este fic es el más importante para mí ya que es el primer fic, y el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora, por eso bueno en realidad no sé que decir... solo que de verdad me gusta este fic y bueno vamos con el Fic:  
  
Ese beso era lo más hermoso que le había pasa esa noche pero en realidad no sabía que hacer, estaba enfrente de Shaoran mirándolo, tratando de buscar en sus ojos algo que la motivara a hacer algo pero el recuerdo de Akihito no la dejaba simplemente lanzarse a sus brazos, y...  
  
-Sakura yo... bueno ya lo sabes... Te amo... solo quiero saber si tu...- decía entrecortadamente Shaoran cuando Sakura lo interrumpió con...  
  
-Tu tienes novia y yo también, de verdad no te entiendo, ¿dices que me amas?, Y entonces ¿Akira?, ¿Ella dónde queda en todo esto? Por que simplemente tu llegas y dices Te amo y no te importan los demás- decía Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-Claro que me importan y... el motivo el que Akira sea mi novia fue... la tontería más grande de toda mi vida... y no quiero hacerle daño es solo que... he tratado de decírselo pero no quiere escuchar... y lo siento... de verdad lo siento pero la única verdad que existe en mi corazón es esa... Te amo Sakura, siempre te he amado, desde que éramos pequeños... y ya te lo dije no me importa quien se oponga...-  
  
-Y si soy yo la que se opone- dijo Sakura interrumpiendo, pero Shaoran luego dijo:  
  
-No, no vas ha hacer tú la que te opones por que ese beso que acabamos de darnos me dijo que tu también sientes algo por mí... y yo voy a hacer que eso que tu sientes crezca... y voy a defenderlo a costa de todos... de todos-  
  
-...- Sakura no pudo decir nada más, ya que en el fondo Shaoran tenía razón, ella sentía algo por él, pero estaba confundida, Akihito... él...  
  
-Shaoran- dijo Sakura reteniéndolo  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Las cartas, quieren las cartas-  
  
-¿Qué, de qué hablas?-  
  
-Antes que llegaras, yo estaba con Akihito- Shaoran hizo una mueca al oír que estaban juntos –y me atacaron, al despertar solo vi a Yue, y él dice que quieren las cartas- dijo alteradamente tomando el libro entre sus manos y aferrándolo a su pecho...  
  
-Yo te protegeré- dijo abrazándola para darle seguridad pero en ese momento llegó Akihito y al darse cuenta Sakura se separó rápidamente de Shaoran, y este se fue sin mirarlo y dirigiéndole su última mirada a Sakura quien sintió que debía ir con él y dejar todo, solo estar con él  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- decía Akihito acercándose a su novia  
  
-No, quiero una explicación, ¿sabes de magia o no?, ¿Qué quieren esas personas?, si de verdad son personas-  
  
-Yo, bueno es que... no puedo decírtelo yo de verdad... solo quiero que sepas que te Amo-  
  
-...- Sakura solo lo vio a los ojos pidiendo explicaciones  
  
-Ellos quieren las cartas Sakura... yo era su... su... ayudante y querían que te...-  
  
-No puedo creerlo, ibas a dañarme, por ellos, tu no me...-  
  
-Te equivocas... me enamoré de ti y fue cuando ellos te atacaron... yo no podía seguir con sus ordenes-  
  
-Pero... me engañaste... yo te quería... de verdad te quería...-  
  
-No será que buscas pretextos para irte con él y deshacerte de mi...-  
  
-Eso no importa ahora... tu me... utilizaste... me usaste- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, y él la tomo del brazo reteniéndola...  
  
-No me toques- dijo soltándose –no quiero saber nada más de ti, no quiero volver a verte- dijo y entró a su habitación a pensar, si de verdad Akihito tenía razón, ¿solo buscaba una excusa para estar con Shaoran? Y ¿Qué sentía por él?. Era el amor de su vida, eso no podía negarlo, pero la traición de Akihito la hacía ponerse furiosa. Ella hacía todo para que Akihito no notara que hacía magia, tubo que mentirle, y la hizo sentir mal, y él ya lo sabía, y quería hacerle daño, en cambio, Shaoran y el beso que se habían dado, como con ese simple beso había hecho que olvidara todo, todo, solo existían ellos dos y... quería estar con él pero... y Akira... Akihito, en realidad ¿Qué sentía por él? Y por Shaoran... ¿Lo quiere? En verdad no lo sabía... no sabia si de verdad lo amaba... Se quedó dormida pensado y con la gran confusión que sentía  
  
Soñaba con él y ella juntos y ella le pregunta ¿siempre estarás conmigo? Si por siempre le contesta, y le da el mismo beso apasionado que tan solo hace unas horas la había dejado tan confundida... con tan solo un beso podían despertase tantos sentimientos, tantas confusiones... pero de pronto, en el sueño, llega alguien a cual Sakura observa y se de cuenta de que es Akihito y entonces debe elegir a uno pero... ¿a cual? ¿A cual elegir? Y como saber cuál era la decisión correcta...  
  
-Sakura, Sakura- le llamaba Tomoyo para despertarla  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- decía Sakura todavía un poco adormilada  
  
-Es lo que yo me pregunto, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-  
  
-No lo sé Tomoyo, de verdad no lo sé- dijo dando un profundo suspiro- estoy feliz, aunque no quiera admitirlo... pensé que... esto jamás pasaría... el que Shaoran me dijera "Te amo" pensé que al separarnos jamás volveríamos a vernos, a hablar a besarnos... Y Akihito... él me engañó... el me trato como su juguete... y estoy confundida... no sé que hacer... Tomoyo dime ¿qué hago para no sentirme tan confusa?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Cómo sé cual es la decisión correcta?-  
  
-Bueno tienes que aclarar tu corazón, y la decisión que tomes va a ser la correcta por que solo piensa cual de los dos es tu felicidad... con cuál quieres estar... o si quieres estar sola... sé que quieres amar... pero debes decir a quién vas a entregarle tu amor... por cuál vas a luchar- dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su amiga  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo, de verdad muchas gracias y si no te molesta... quiero estar sola- dijo y enseguida Tomoyo salió de su habitación encontrándose con Akihito  
  
-Me pidió que la dejar sola, tiene mucho que pensar, mientras podemos hablar- le dijo Tomoyo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a una pequeña cafetería que había cerca de ahí...  
  
-¿Por qué dice que le has mentido?-  
  
-Eso no te incumbe-  
  
-Mientras haga sufrir a mi amiga si me incumbe y ahora quiero saber que le has hecho-  
  
-Me hice su novio para quitarle las dichosas cartas-  
  
-Y entonces?-  
  
-Simplemente me enamoré y no pude hacerlo-  
  
-Bien, pero debes entender que ahora ella cree que no te conoce...-  
  
-Y además yo hice que las cartas del tal Shaoran no llegaran-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?!!!!!!!- replicó Tomoyo con furia –bueno es que si no, no podría haberme hecho su novio, pero descubrí lo que era por dentro y...-  
  
-Debes decírselo...-  
  
-Pero ella me odiaría- dijo interrumpiendo a Tomoyo  
  
-Pero ya has podido mentirle una vez... dime lo harás de nuevo?-  
  
-No, claro que no, solo que...-  
  
-¿Qué? Dime-  
  
-No quiero perderla-  
  
-Ya lo has hecho... pero si no quieres que te odie más dile lo que has hecho... díselo y entonces ella podrá decidir-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Shaoran, qué te dijo Sakura?-  
  
-nada, llegó su novio y tuve que irme, pero como te fue con Dave supe que hablaste con él ¿qué te dijo?-  
  
-Se va dijo Mei Ling abrazando a su primo y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro –debe ir a Londres a arreglar unos asuntos  
  
-pero ¿va a regresar?-  
  
-Si pero me está ocultando algo-  
  
-No lo creo Mei, él te quiere y jamás te haría daño-  
  
-Lo sé pero...-  
  
-Confía en él-  
  
-Bien- dijo Mei Ling con una leve sonrisa en su rostro  
  
El hablar con Tomoyo le había hecho muy bien pero ahora tenía que hablar con Sakura de todo lo que hizo y cuanto se arrepiente pero en eso se encontró con alguien llorando...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Akira?-  
  
-Shaoran... y yo... ya no somos novios- dijo sollozando  
  
-Pero él ¿te lo dijo?-  
  
-Solo me dijo que nunca pudo olvidar a una persona y que lo mejor era que termináramos por que no quería hacerme sufrir más- dijo secándose las lágrimas  
  
-De verdad lo siento...-  
  
-Por que tu plan se arruinó, ¿no es así?- dijo mirándolo con odio  
  
-No, de verdad lo siento... pero no creo que ellos puedan llegar... a amarnos... lo siento pero creo que no debes dejarte derrotar... si no ellos pueden volver a unirse-  
  
-Lo sé, pero me siento derrotada, no sé que hacer-  
  
-Bueno... yo...- no terminó la frase porque un aura dorada lo envolvió y lo desapareció entre un humo extraño  
  
-Akihito...-  
  
Sabía que debía verla, así que se dirigía hacia su apartamento, debía decirle lo mucho que la ama, y que no es su culpa no haber contestado sus cartas, que él no fue el culpable. Tocó la puerta y en cuanto se abrió apareció Sakura en la puerta...  
  
-Shaoran... ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Vine a verte... yo... no fue...- dijo entrecortadamente, pero justo en ese momento lo envolvió un aura dorada y lo desapareció entre un humo extraño  
  
-Shaoran...-  
  
-Si quieres volverlo a ver- decía una lúgubre voz que Sakura oía en su cabeza –debes de venir al parque Chining dentro de media hora y por cierto trae las cartas contigo...- entonces desapareció la voz y Sakura fue por las cartas... no lo pensó, solo lo hizo... iba a salvarlo...  
  
MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE...  
  
Era de noche, la luna estaba en su fase de luna nueva, no había otra luz mas que las que despedían las estrellas, y en lo alto estaba él, y atrás de él estaba Shaoran suspendido en el aire inconsciente aun rodeado por aquella fuerza plateada...  
  
-Veo que haz venido, solo que hay un inconveniente... no solo tengo a Li en mi poder si no también a Akihito, pero con las cartas solo vas a poder salvar a uno- y entonces vio que al otro lado de donde estaba Shaoran estaba Akihito igual que Shaoran...  
  
-No voy a darte las cartas-  
  
-Bien entonces despídete de ellos- dijo la voz y el aura que los envolvía se iba reduciendo poco a poco...  
  
JAPÓN...  
  
Seguía extrañándola... pero pensaba que era mejor así, y pensaba lo que había ocurrido hace nueve años, en el beso que le había dado la carta del espejo, todos los días pensaba en ello, en lo raro que fue pero en ese momento...  
  
-Hola Touya- lo saludaba Sakura cuando tenía 10 año, pero Touya sabía muy bien quien era  
  
-¿qué haces aquí, no debería estar con Sakura?-  
  
-No podía dejarte, pero a eso vengo-  
  
-A besarme de nuevo- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella, que no reaccionaba, y Touya no sabía porque reaccionaba así, solo quería besarla... solo quería estar con ella... y entonces se unieron por fin en un apasionado beso, y no pensaban solo reaccionaban, pero en eso se abrió la puerta y entró Nakuru que traía bolsas en las manos y al ver esta escena se la cayeron las bolsas y grito.  
  
-Touya!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Touya yo solo venía a decirte que Sakura está en problemas, debemos ir a China- dijo la carta del espejo, se volvió a convertir en carta y se introdujo en el bolsillo de Touya  
  
Las esferas de energía se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas y entonces Sakura sin pensarlo sacó la carta de la espada, voló hacia Shaoran y cortó la esfera de energía, y Akihito moría a cada momento, y Sakura ya no podía hacer nada... solo ver como moría Akihito...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Por fin he terminado, lamento la demora pero de verdad que cuando por fin empecé a escribir este capítulo estaba tan inspirada pero de pronto, "bum" se esfumó mi inspiración hasta que me pasó algo inesperado y entonces me di cuenta que me sentía como Sakura y fue cuando volvió la inspiración. Además que donde yo vivo acaba de salir Harry Potter (por cierto a quien le guste acabo de subir un fic de él) y lo he estado leyendo aparte de que tengo una amiga que le gusta mucho Westlife y le he estado haciendo un fic de ellos. Por cierto como ya terminé este cap. Ya lo voy a poder hacer...  
  
Bueno creo que ya los aburrí demasiado con mis cosas solo quiero agradecer a Joacata que me ha enviado Reviews, muchas gracias y a los que no me mandan mándenme por que así sé que ustedes leen mis fics y sigo escribiendo por ustedes...  
  
Me despido y no se preocupen porque creo que ahora si voy a estar inspirada.  
  
Bye 


	10. No me dejes sola

SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO  
CAP. 10: NO ME DEJES SOLA.  
  
Hola!!: Este es el décimo Cáp. De mi fic, y bueno, espero que les éste gustando y no es por asustarlos pero creo que a este fic ya le faltan pocos capítulos ;_; vamos con el fic:  
  
Sakura solo podía ver como moría lentamente Akihito, hubiera querido hacer algo, pero tubo que elegir, y ya lo había hecho, y ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había nada que hacer, solo esperar el destino...  
  
-Akihito...- susurró sin perderlo de vista, y de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba por detrás y con otra espada, parecida a la de Sakura, y cortó la energía al igual que Sakura ya lo había hecho con Shaoran.  
  
-¿Akira, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura al ver a la salvadora de su novio  
  
-Yo, bueno....  
  
-Que lindo peleándose por los novios, debían de ver a quien quieren de verdad en lugar de pelear, o dime ¿por qué no salvaron a sus novios?, bueno pero no importa de todos modos van a morir-  
  
-Pero... ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sakura tratando de distingir a las personas que estaban entre las sombras  
  
-No creo que ese te importe, pero si quieres saberlo... soy Akaky, te eh estado siguiendo desde que tu querido "novio" Shaoran dejó de escribirte, como hice que el tonto de Akihito hiciera que dejara de escribirte, pero él se enamoró, ja, ja el amor, que tontería, solo hace que la gente haga tonterías y su justificación "el amor", bueno ya me cansé comencemos con la pelea, aunque- se dejó ver saliendo a la luz, era un hombre alto, algo maduro, tenia ojos azules, era un tanto guapo, pero había algo en sus ojos que demostraba odio... -te daré otra oportunidad, dame las cartas y te dejaré ir...-  
  
-Jamás, son mis amigas...-  
  
-Bien tu lo quisiste, que comience la batalla-  
  
-No, tendrás que pelear conmigo primero- decia Eriol con su báculo que usaba cuando era pequeño  
  
-Bien reencarnación del mago Clow, será un placer- dijo y salió una esfera de luz desde su pecho y fue directo a Eriol quien con su báculo la detuvo partiéndola en dos –que bien esto se va a poner interesante...- dijo y se acercó a Eriol, luchaban con poderes que parecian que Akaky en lugar de hacerles daño los absorbía y se volvía cada vez más fuerte, entonces Eriol dijo...  
  
-Bien dejemos de jugar ahora si empieza la pelea-  
  
-Eso me parace perfecto- dijo sacando una espada y luchando con Eriol, para Akaky no era ningún esfuerzo, pero Eriol resivió varios golpes. Entonces Akaky desapareció, aparecio detrás de Eriol hiriéndolo grqavemente en la espalda y calló al suelo... derrotado, Tomoyo que había llegado junto con Eriol lo abrazaba llorando...  
  
-¡¡¡Eriol!!!-  
  
-Uno menos ¿Quién sigue?-  
  
-Yo -dijo Yue lanzando una flecha al pecho de Akaky el cual lanzó un debil quejido pero luego fue contra Yue sacando de nuevo su espada y peleando con él dañándolo solo un poco, Yue consiguió separarse, y lanzó cristales a Akaky, pero este se los devolvió tan rapidamente que Yue calló al suelo. Akaky dijo algo lo cual Sakura no pudo distinguir que era, pero de pronto Yue fue hacia él, Akaky le dijo algo y fue directamente hacia Sakura dañándola... ella solo soltó un devil quejido, pero un aura rosada la envolvió y la carta del espejo surgió, ella había sido golpeada por Yue en lugar de Sakura...  
  
-Hermano, Nakuru ¿qué hacen aquí?-  
  
-La carta del espejo nos dujo que tenias problemas y venimos a ayudarte-  
  
-Mas personas para divertirme genial, Yue ya se está encargando de la carta esa, solo espero que no le haga mucho daño, después puede serme util...-  
  
-Eres un...- decia Touya con el puño cerrado  
  
-¿Era tu novia? O lo siento mucho, por que aquí tienes a su nuevo dueño-  
  
-Son mis cartas, y voy a pelear por ellas-dijo Sakura sacando la carta del vuelo pero en eso Nakuru...  
  
-No Sakura, será mejor que valla yo- dijo elevándose por los aires y fue seguida por Kero y Spinel Sun, quienes llegaban volando y se pusieron al lado de Nakuru en modo de ataque...  
  
-Bien más personas, pero saben algo, no quiero terminar con la diversión en un solo día, dejemos esto para después, y no se preocupen por Yue, antes de morir debe matarlos a ustedes...- dijo para después desaparecer seguido por Yue, y dejando a los demás sin poder hacer nada.  
  
-Lamento llegar tarde, pero es mejor así, tendremos tiempo para practicar y para que los demás se recuperen-  
  
-Kaho... ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Lo mismo que tu Touya, además de... otros asuntos pendientes- dijo mirándolo fijamente y después dirigio su mirada a Nakuru.  
  
-Bueno no es momento para eso- dijo Yue –será mejor prepararnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, de hecho no sabemos con exactitud cuanto tenemos, debemos de rescatar a la carta del espejo, pero a todo esto... ¿Qué hacia con ustedes?- dijo mirando a Touya y a Nakuru.  
  
-Bueno nosotros...- trató de explicar Touya  
  
-¿Nosotros?- dijo Nakuru –bueno que yo recuerde se encontraba contigo, y además te besaba a ti no a mi- al terminar de decir esto todos voltearon a ver a Touya con gran curiosidad.  
  
-Bueno yo...- dijo mirando a todos –no tengo porque darles explicaciones, y menos en este momento- dijo dándoles la espalda y sonrojándose un poco (Se imaginan a Touya sonrojado?)  
  
-Tiene razón- opinó Sakura que estaba con Shaoran desde el principio –será mejor apresurarnos –dijo tomando con su mano la cara de Shaoran- Shaoran... despierta por favor... Shaoran... no me dejes sola... por favor... te necesito... no tengo vida sin ti... eres todo... quiero verte... quiero que despiertes y me beses y me digas que todo va a estar bien.  
  
-Me falta que me digas que quieres que te diga que te amo- dijo Shaoran despertando y tratando de ponerse en pie pero no lo logró y callo al suelo.  
  
-Shaoran, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Sakura y lo ayudo a levantar la cabeza  
  
-Claro, estoy en tus brazos- la miraba fijamente a los ojos  
  
-Bueno yo...-  
  
-Te amo Sakura, siempre lo he hecho, nunca dejé de pensar en ti, jamás te olvide, siempre estuviste presente, en todo momento-  
  
-Bueno yo... lamento haber dudado de ti, y haber pensado que tu fuiste el que no me escribías pero... Te...- pero en ese momento volteó a ver a Akira, que los veia fijamente.  
  
-No te preocupes yo...- dijo Akira mirando a Akihito –sé que se aman, no tengo que interrumpir entre los dos... yo ya tengo a quien querer- dijo para después volver con Akihito.  
  
-Tomoyo...-  
  
-Eriol yo...-  
  
-No digas más, te amo y lo sabes te amo desde que éramos niños y cuando fuiste a Inglaterra conmigo y con Shane-  
  
-¿Oye por cierto qué pasó con Shane?-  
  
-Bueno hace poco recibí una carta de él, esta bien y dice que nos verá pronto-  
  
-¿Va a venir a Hong Kong?-  
  
-No lo se solo dijo que nos veríamos pronto-  
  
-Y ahora ya podemos...- dijo acercándose lentamente a los labios de Sakura y ella por su parte solo dejaba fluir sus sentimientos, ahora que nada impedía que estuvieran juntos... ahora que todo era perfecto...  
  
-Y yo estoy pintado- dijo Touya interrumpió el mágico momento haciendo que Sakura y Shaoran se separaran –no voy a dejar que tu mocoso hagas sufrir más a mi hermana...-  
  
-ni yo voy a dejar que te le acerques a mi ama- masculló Kero  
  
-le agradezco mucho que tomen mi opinión en cuenta-  
  
-No es necesario, ya sabemos que lo quieres- dijo Touya –pero no entiendes que el te lastima, que te hace daño-  
  
-Eso es mi vida y no tienen por que meterse, él no me hace daño, no puedes esperar que si sucede algo no sufra, además no voya sufrir más al menos él no me prohíbe con quien estar y con quien no- dijo Sakura y se marchó de ahí  
  
Introducción:  
  
Una vez, estuvo cerca del amor de las alas y el misterio de gustarse en el espejo,  
  
Y esa vez no supo nada del dolor por las calles y los versos poco a poco fue creyendo  
  
Y el mar la lluvia y los balcones oliendo a jazmín y el libro de los besos y las flores con todo y por ti pero dudó.  
  
Otra vez, estuvo cerca del amor y las gentes y las caras no existían ni contaban  
  
Y esa vez se hizo más fuerte y no dudó y las horas encantadas ni corrían ni pasaban  
  
Y el mar la lluvia y los balcones oliendo a jazmín y el libro de los besos y las flores con todo y por ti pero lloró  
  
Cuantas veces cerca, cerca del amor casi lo tocó y lo acarició y casi estuvo cerca de abrazarlo y se escapó Una vez estuvo cerca del amor si es que estuvo cerca del amor.  
  
Introducción x2  
  
Luego fue que estuvo cerca del amor y el futuro no pensado se hizo enorme y hubo un árbol.  
  
Y esa vez como un ángel no lloró y el amor tomó su mano y fue un niño y fue un anciano  
  
Y el mar la lluvia y los balcones oliendo a jazmín y el libro de los besos y las flores con todo y por ti Pero temió  
  
Cuantas veces cerca, cerca del amor casi lo tocó y lo acarició y casi estuvo cerca de abrazarlo y se escapó Una vez estuvo cerca del amor si es que estuvo cerca del amor.  
  
Cuantas veces cerca, cerca del amor casi lo tocó y lo acarició y casi estuvo cerca de abrazarlo y se escapó Una vez estuvo cerca del amor si es que estuvo cerca del amor.  
  
Introducción x2  
  
No entienden, yo lo amo y nadie va a impedir que lo quiera, ni que esté con él aunque tenga que irme con él para siempre... aunque tenga que escaparme... nada va a impedir que lo ame...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Ya sé que es un capítulo muy corto, pero si lo hacia más largo me iba a tardar más y creo que ya los hice esperar demasiado. Por cierto lamento mucho el retraso pero he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer pero bueno... además que he tenido muchos problemas, que bueno se asemejan un poco con el fic pero en fin... Ahhh, el amor, el amor, me encanta decir eso.  
  
Bueno se dieron cuenta que por fin apareció Shane, bueno no apareció pero se supo algo de él, y que Akira está enamorada de Akihito, aunque todavía falta ver lo que piensa él. Y les aseguro que no se imaginan quien es el heroe del fic. Y el momento en que Sakura y Shaoran se iban a dar un beso. Aclaro que no se lo dieron ya que tengo un pequeño problema con los besos pero creo que se puede arreglar, o al menos eso espero.  
  
Bueno los adelantos del proximo capítulo: Al reaccionar Akihito Sakura y él tienen una platica muy buena, y Akihito reacciona hacerca de algo. Se va a saber quien es Alma, ya que ella y Yukito han estado saliendo. Y de Shane no se va a saber nada por el momento pero va a ir a China a arreglar un asunto pendiente.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo fic.  
  
Bye 


	11. el dia de entrenamiento

Siempre estarás conmigo  
  
Cap. 11: El entrenamiento  
  
Hola!!!: Bueno se que me he tardado mucho con este capítulo pero no saben todo lo que he pasado pero aquí esta, y por cierto el final del fic se acerca y bueno mejor pasemos con el Fic:  
  
-Creo que tengo que hablar con Shaoran, no voy a dejar que se interpongan en mi felicidad-  
  
-Claro que no amiga- le decía Tomoyo detrás de ella, apoyándola como siempre lo hacía  
  
-Tomoyo...-  
  
-No creo que lo mejor sea escaparte- le decía tomando sus manos –mejor trata de hacer que tu hermano comprenda que no te va a hacer cambiar de parecer-  
  
-Pero el no va a...-  
  
-Lo va a hacer por que es tu felicidad, lucha por ella-  
  
-Gracias Tomoyo- le decía Sakura dándole un abrazo  
  
Todos esperaban pacientemente a la persona perfecta, según ella, solo faltaban que ellos conocieran a esa persona con la que había estado saliendo desde hace algunos días y piensa que es el amor de su vida y estaba a punto de saber quien era...  
  
-A qué hora llegará pregunta impaciente su hermano...-  
  
-En un momento- dice y en seguida suena el timbre, ella va a abrir y se encuentra con Yukito  
  
-Hola mi adorada Alma- le dice dándole un dulce beso en los labios y entrando a su casa y encontrándose con toda la familia de Alma...  
  
-Yukito tu...- pregunta sin poder creerlo Shaoran  
  
-Bueno yo...-  
  
-Ya sabía que se sorprenderían- dijo Alma tomándole la mano a Yuki y dejando mas sorprendidos a los demás. Mei Ling sonrió amargamente y subió llorando a su habitación y Shaoran fue detrás de ella  
  
-¿Qué te sucede Mei Ling?-  
  
-Nada... no es nada- le dice secándose las lagrimas  
  
-¿Lo extrañas, cierto?-  
  
-Claro- dice acercándose a su hombro y empezando a llorar de nuevo –desde que lo conozco no he estado separada de él y ahora así como así se fue... y si esta con alguien-  
  
-Mei- le dice separándola de su hombro –él te ama, entiéndelo, tienes que confiar en él-  
  
-Pero tu amabas a Sakura ¿no? Y aun así se separaron-  
  
-No... no amaba a Sakura... yo... la amo... nunca lo he dejado de hacer-  
  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- dice Mei un poco mas calmada  
  
-Bueno yo... no lo sé primero tenemos que luchar contra Akaky, y luego... si nada sale mal- le dice con una sensación extraña, sus ojos reflejaban temor, era la primera vez que Mei Ling había visto esa mirada... de miedo  
  
-Tienes miedo- le pregunto observándolo a los ojos  
  
-Claro, ni Eriol, ni Yue pudieron con él y si Sakura accede a dar sus cartas ella... podría-  
  
-¿morir?- dijo Mei Ling con temor  
  
-Si, ella quedaría sin poderes, ya que al renunciar a las cartas, renuncia a lo que fue, a ser Card Captor-  
  
-Pero... ¿por qué no le pasó lo mismo a Touya?-  
  
-Por que Touya no dio todo su poder, aunque no pueda ver a su madre no pudo dar todo su poder, en cambio si Sakura da las cartas, o si se las quitan...-  
  
-Entonces ella ¿por qué no le pasó nada al pelear con vacío?-  
  
-Bueno a ella le quedaba la carta que creó, pero en el momento en que le quiten todas las cartas ella inmediatamente...- no se atrevía a decirlo, tan solo con pensar que su Flor de cerezo se encontraba en peligro lo hacia enfurecerse con la persona que quería dañarla... pero eso no sucedería ya que primero moriría el antes de que algo le pasar a Sakura, entes de que alguien dañara al gran y único amor de su vida...  
  
-No voy a dejar que nada le pase- dijo seguro de lo que hacía y fue con Yukito para practicar y ahí se encontró con Sakura quien como siempre sonreía...  
  
-Hola mi flor de cerezo- le dijo acercándose  
  
-Hola Shaoran- le respondió ella  
  
-Bueno esto no es una cita de amor- masculló Touya al verlos –venimos aquí para poder practicar y salvar a la carta del espejo-  
  
-Claro la carta del espejo- decía Sakura tratando de imaginarse a Touya con la carta -¿Por qué dijo Nakuru que la besaste?-  
  
-Eso no es algo que a ti te importe-  
  
-Y entonces tu no te metas en mi relación con Shaoran- le explicaba serenamente  
  
-Bueno... es que... yo...- le dijo tratando de justificarse pero no pudo  
  
-¿Lo ves? Se que no quieres que me pase nada pero no puedes alejarme de la persona que amo  
  
– mejor vamos a entrenar- dijo dándose la vuelta. A pesar de si mismo Sakura tenia razón, él no debía interponerse en su relación, auque le costara. Su entrenamiento fue largo y duro, casi todos habían dejado de practicar magia, pero el tratar de conseguir el trabajo con los sucesores de Sun Yat-sen había hecho que recordaran un poco de magia, pero esta era diferente, estaba en riesgo la vida de Sakura, aunque ella no lo supiera...  
  
CERCA DE AHÍ  
  
-Bien mañana será el gran día- decía en un lugar oscuro y tenía detrás a la carta del espejo debilitada- No hay que darles mucho tiempo... aunque seguro que ganaré.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno sé que este cap. Aparte de que me retracé mucho esta muy corto pero en realidad no he tenido mucha inspiración ya que han pasado MUCHAS cosas en mi vida: corte con mi novio, luego regresamos (cosa que me dio mucho gusto ) y también hemos tenido algunos problemas ademas de que... bueno mejor ni acordarme de eso. Aparte de que ya voy a salir de la secundaria y tengo que hacer mi examen de admisión para la prepa y tengo mucho que estudiar ¬¬ Pero prometo que el proximo capítulo va a ser mas pronto (o eso espero)  
  
Bye. 


	12. ¿A quién prefieres?

Siempre estarás conmigo

Cap. 12: ¿A quién prefieres?

Hi!!! Bueno se que me demoré con este capítulo, pero bueno como que no tengo excusa, solo qué había estado muy deprimida, aunque no se por qué, pero mejor pasamos con el fic:

--Bien mañana será el gran día- decía en un lugar obscuro y tenía detrás a la carta del espejo debilitada- No hay que darles mucho tiempo... aunque seguro que ganaré.-

-No si yo te lo impido- le dijo Akihito

-Y tu que puedes hacer?-

-No lo sé pero puedo proteger a Sakura, y si tengo que dar mi vida por ella, lo haré- dijo con firmeza para luego irse

-Ya veremos que puedes hacer mañana, mientras tanto tengo que preparar todo para mañana...-

Mientras todos entrenaban Akira fue al hotel en donde Akihito para poder hablar con él... pero como no lo encontró decidio ir a ver si se encontraba con Sakura...

-Akihito, necesito hablar contigo-

-Lo lamento Akira, pero en este momento deberías mpedir que tu "novio" se aleje de Sakura, o yo voy a alejarlo de ella...-

-Veo que te sigue interesando Sakura- dijo con cierto aire de tristeza-

-No, yo siempre voy a amarla, ha sido el amor de mi vida y no voy a dejar que por un error ella se aleje de mí...-

-Pero ella ama a Azoran, ellos siempre se han querido, y no vas a poder separalos...-

-Yo no me voy a rendir tan rapido, como veo que lo hiciste tu, yo no voy a renunciar a Sakura-

-Ella no te ama...-le interrumpió Akira

-Tú no puedes saberlo-

-Claro que si, ella te quería mucho, pero al llegar Shaoran de nuevo a su vida, entonces ella a su pesar, se volvió a enamorar de él, por eso lo prefirió salvar a él-

-Lo hizo por estar enojada...-

-No, por mas enojada que esté una persona, dejaría que muera, ella prefirió salvar a Shaoran por que lo ama-

-Entonces ¿por qué me salvaste tú?-

-Por que... por que ¨Sakura ya había salvado a Shaoran, y no iba a dejarte morir por que si...-

-Claro te convenia alejar a Sharon de Sakura-

-¡No es por eso!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que yo... te-

-Olvídalo(les recordó algo?) me he portado como un tonto- dijo para luego irse con de ahí, e ir a pensar sobre lo que podía hacer para que Akaky, pero no se le ocurrió nada, hasta que se quedó dormido...

-Sakura?- le habló Shaoran

-Si Shaoran- le respondió ella tiernamente

-En la pelea...-

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?-

-No quiero que asistas a la pelea - dijo con firmeza

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero que nada te pase y...-

-¿Y crees que voy a dejar que algo te pase a ti?- dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolo-

-No claro que no, pero...-

-Sé que si estamos juntos nada malo va a pasarnos...-

-Si pero...-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-

-No, solo que no quiero que asistas a la pelea-

-No puedo abandonar a mis amigos-

-Si lo haces... da por terminado nuestro amor, eso significaría que no confías en mi, y nunca te lo perdonaría-

-Pero Shaoran...-

-Ya no quiero hablar del tema- dijo tratando de irse pero Sakura lo detuvo

-No es por que desconfíe de ti, pero...-

-Ya te lo dije-

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres...-

-Lo que quiero es que confíes en mí-

-Y lo que yo quiero es que dejes tu orgullo a un lado y me dejes pelear contigo-

-No!, ya te lo dije-

-Bueno, de todos modos voy a pelear así que terminamos!- dijo Sakura yéndose y esperando que Shaoran la detuviera, pero no fue así... entonces Tomoyo fue tras ella

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-

-Shaoran y yo terminamos- dijo llorando

-¿Por qué?- preguntó incrédula su amiga

-Por que el no quiere que asista a la pelea, por su tonto orgullo-

-¿Y por que no le haces caso?-

-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo-

Always Be My Baby (Atomic Kitten)

Out of sight, out of mind

That's what they all say

But I learned that aint the truth

With me and you babe

Time can't change a good thing

Lovin' you is something I still feel

You'll always be my baby

CHORUS

Remember we were lovin' every single night

You gave me all the love I needed to survive

And each every day I'd only dream of you

And every single thing we would do

Remember all the plans we made

All the things we went through

Just one thing remains

You'll always be my baby

Life's too short, don't look back

That's what they all say,

Cos you don't know what you've got, no, until, it's

Gone babe, same mistakes we make again,

Needing you is something I'll always feel

You'll always be my...baby

BRIDGE

These days I find myself remembering

What we had

Each time I walk away, I just keep turning back

And every night and every day

The love we had, the love we made

And I wonder if it's true

And I still your baby too

Oohh, ooohhh

Oohh, ooohhh

CHORUS

Remember we were lovin' every single night

You gave me all the love I needed to survive

And each every day I'd only dream of you

And every single thing we would do

Remember all the plans we made

All the things we went through

Just one thing remains

You'll always be my baby

SIEMPRE SERÁS MI BEBÉ

Fuera de vista, Fuera de mente

Eso es lo que todos dicen

Pero, aprendí sin la verdad

Conmigo y contigo

El tiempo puede cambiar una cosa buena

Amarte, es algo que todavía siento

Siempre serás mi bebé

Coro

Recuerda cuando estuvimos amando cada noche

Me diste el amor que necesitaba para sobrevivir

Y cada día sólo soñaré contigo

Y cada cosa que hagamos

Recuerda todos los planes que hicimos

Todas las cosas que pasamos

Sólo una cosa recuerda, siempre serás mi bebé

La vida es tan corta, no mires atrás

Eso es lo que todos dicen

Porque no sabes lo que tienes

Hasta que lo pierdes (O hasta que se ha ido, O algo así jajaja)

Los mismos errores hacemos otra vez

Necesitarte es algo que siempre sentiré

Siempre serás mi bebé

Puente

Estos días me encontré a mi misma

Recordando lo que tuvimos

Siempre que camino, sólo quiero regresar (Y cada día y cada noche

El amor que tuvimos, el amor que hicimos

Y me preguntó si será verdad

Y si seguiré siendo tu bebé

Oohh, ooohhh

Oohh, ooohhh

Coro

Recuerda cuando estuvimos amando cada noche

Me diste el amor que necesitaba para sobrevivir

Y cada día sólo soñaré contigo

Y cada cosa que hagamos

Recuerda todos los planes que hicimos

Todas las cosas que pasamos

Sólo una cosa recuerda, siempre serás mi bebé

-Si Shaoran, siempre serás mi bebé, y aunque no quiero perderte, no puedo defraudar a mis amigos...-

-Ahora que Shaoran y Sakura terminaron es mi oportunidad para volver a conquistar a Sakura...-

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero le haya gustado, y perdón de nuevo con el retraso, pero bueno, si se preguntan por que el comportamiento de Shaoran, pues es por que si recuerdan, le dijo a Mei Ling que Sakura puede morir, y si le quitan las cartas, no crean que mi lindo Shaoran es un creido, pero Sakura no lo sabe, así que... ¿irá a la pelea? Bueno eso yo lo sé y supongo que se lo imaginan pero lo veremos hasta el otro capítulo...

Y bueno hacerca de la canción es de mi gurpo favorito que es Atomic Kitten, nacionalmente desconocidas en México, y no se en los países que hablan español, pero a mí me fascinan, y... bueno esa canción la escribió Lil McLarnon, una de las integrantes, aunque no mi favorita, mi favorita es Tash, y bueno, la canción le queda como anillo al dedo por que la escribió cuando terminó con Kian, un integrante de los Westlife, otro de mis gupor favoritos, y como creo que ya los aburrí mejo los veo en el próximo cáp, que espero ahora si no sea tan tarde, pero no aseguro nada...

Bye.


	13. El inicio del final

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO

CAP. 13: El Inicio del Final

_Notis de Autora: Primero que nada quiera disculparme por el retraso, creo que ya hasta se han olvidado de este fic, pero mi deber es seguir escribiéndolo, aunque no lo haga muy seguido, aunque espero terminarlo pronto, para que no se desesperen:_

-Ahora que Shaoran y Sakura terminaron es mi oportunidad para volver a conquistar a Sakura…- dijo para luego ir a visitar a Sakura a su habitación. (Aclaración: el se enteró de que Sakura rompió con -Shaoran, por que Akaky le dejó el espejo con el que podía espiar a Sakura)

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo notablemente enojada con Akihito por lo que le hizo_

_-Yo vine a pedirte una disculpa- le dijo Akihito_

_-Pues no creo que te pueda perdonar por lo que me hiciste, yo de verdead creí en ti, yo te llegué a querer como no tienes idea-_

_-Pero yo también te quise, al principio solo hice por… bueno por ser un tonto, pero al irte conociendo te fui queriendo poco a poco, y cuando te vi con Shaoran, me di cuenta que te podía perder, fue cuando decidí que no quería separarme de ti-_

_-Si… pero yo… tu sabes que aunque te quise mucho Shaoran siempre estuvo presente entre nosotros, y ahora yo ya no puedo pensar en ti como antes._

_-pero sé que te va a desilusionar, ya lo hizo una vez y puede volver a hacerlo- Ante este comentario Sakura no pudo negarlo, ya que Shaoran la había desilusionado con su actitud- Y por tu silencio apuesto a que y lo hizo, pero lo único que pido es que me dejes estar contigo y una oportunidad para reconquistarte-_

_-Bueno yo… no estoy segura de poder llegar a quererte después de lo que me hiciste-_

_-Solo déjame intentarlo-_

_-Yo…- no terminó de decirlo por que Akihito le dio un beso, que aunque Sakura lo respondió no dejaba de pensar en Shaoran._

_Shaoran pensaba en si fue lo correcto, no quería que Sakura supiera lo que podía pasar si peleaba, por que entonces… aunque tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decírselo, pero ya lo había dicho y no podía cambiarlo, así que esperaba que Sakura no asistiera a la pelea y si lo hacía… no, no la dejaría estar ahí por ningún motivo_

_-La pelea está a punto de comenzar, y como no quiero que Shaoran arruine mis planes, tal vez sea mejor matarlo desde un principio, así mañana no tendrá oportunidad de decirle nada a Sakura- decía Akaky para si mismo_

_Eran las cinco de la mañana, y Sakura no podía dormir pensando en la pelea, en Shaoran, en Akihito, aunque ella lo quiso mucho, y en un momento pensó en que Shaoran no podía interponerse entre ellos dos, eso cambió al enterarse de todo lo que hizo, pero entonces ¿Por qué dejo que ayer la besara? De eso no estaba muy segura, pero sabía que amaba a Shaoran, y que jamás dejaría de amarlo, por nada, tal vez, si cambiaba su actitud… pero podría dejar su orgullo a un lado?… esperaba que así fuera…_

_-¡¡¡¡¿Por qué Shaoran?!!!!! No debiste decirle eso a Sakura, no entiendes que de todas maneras Sakura irá a la pelea, y solo la estás dejando ir, tienes que decirle la verdad, y ella sabrá defenderse, claro con tu ayuda –sonreía Mei Ling que estaba muy preocupada por Dave, ya que no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas, y tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado._

**Believer (Atomic Kitten)**

**I hear the clock, I hear the rain  
I'm all alone  
why am I here and you are there?  
I miss you so **

I wish that you were here with me  
I need to breathe the air you breathe

Chorus  
Cos your blood is my blood  
I feel it in my heart that we'll be together  
And your god is my god  
Your love has made me a believer

All through the night I stay awake  
And think of you  
If love is deep then it will keep  
I know it's true, (I know it's true)  
I never felt so sure before  
But I don't doubt it anymore

Chorus  
Cos your blood is my blood  
I feel it in my heart that we'll be together  
And your god is my god  
Your love has made me a believer (A believer)

I believe in the way I feel  
I believe our love is real  
I believe in the dream we share  
I feel it everywhere  
I believe in the way we touch  
I never felt so much love

Your love has made me a believer  
Your love has made me a believer

Chorus  
Cos your blood is my blood  
I feel it in my heart that we'll be together  
And your god is my god  
Your love has made me a believer  
A believer, a believer, a believer

Cos your blood is my blood  
I feel it in my heart  
Your god is my god

Your love has made me a believer

**Believer (Creyente)**

**Oigo el reloj, oigo la lluvia,**

**Estoy sola**

**Porque estoy aquí y tu allá**

**Te extraño tanto**

**Deseo que estés aquí conmigo**

**Necesito respirar el aire que respiras**

**Coro:**

**Porque tu sangre es mi sangre**

**Siento eso en mi corazón porque nosotros estaremos juntos**

**Y tu Dios es mi Dios**

**Tu amor me ha hecho creyente**

**Toda la noche me quedo despierta**

**Pensando en ti**

**Si amar es profundo entonces esto es para siempre**

**Lo se es verdad (lo se es verdad)**

**Nunca antes me sentí tan segura**

**Por eso no dudo más**

**Coro:**

**Porque tu sangre es mi sangre**

**Siento eso en mi corazón porque nosotros estaremos juntos**

**Y tu Dios es mi Dios**

**Tu amor me ha hecho creyente (creyente)**

**Creo en el camino que siento**

**Creo que tu amor es real**

**Creo en el sueño que compartimos**

**Siento esto en todos lados**

**Creo en el camino que tocamos**

**Nunca sentí tanto amor**

**Tu amor me ha hecho creyente**

**Tu amor me ha hecho creyente**

**Coro:**

**Porque tu sangre es mi sangre**

**Siento eso en mi corazón porque nosotros estaremos juntos**

**Y tu Dios es mi Dios**

**Tu amor me ha hecho creer (creyente)**

**(creyente, creyente, creyente)**

**Porque tu sangre es mi sangre**

**Te siento en mi corazón**

**Tu Dios es mi Dios**

**Tu amor me ha hecho creyente**

_Pero no podía hacer nada, solo apoyar a Shaoran en este momento tan difícil…_

_-Creo que… voy a entrenar, pero te prometo pensarlo –dijo al ver la cara de enojo que ponía su prima_

_-La verdad Akaky tu sabes que te quise mucho, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Shaoran-_

_-Pero Sakura, el te desilusionó, no me digas que piensas perdonarlo-_

_-Bueno yo, no lo sé… pero si sé que lo amo demasiado, y que no voy a poder estar sin él…-_

_-Yo solo deseo que me ames tanto como a él…- dijo tratando de besarla pero ella solo se alejó y se fue a entrenar dejándolo solo, pero en eso llegó Akira_

_-Te dije que ella no va a dejar a Shaoran por ningún motivo-_

_-Pues tendrá que hacerlo-_

_-Por qué no los dejas ya en paz!! Ella ya no te quiere, de hecho si lo hizo algún día, nunca lo hizo tanto como con Shaoran, entiéndelo, ella no es para ti, y nunca lo será, en cambio yo… -dijo acercándose lentamente a él- Yo… solo te amo a ti –dijo para finalmente besarlo-_

_-Creo que Mei tiene rezón, voy a hablar con Sakura, ella tiene que saber la verdad –dijo para salir a hablar con Sakura_

_-Sakura… yo quiero pedirte perdón, pero debes saber que…-_

_-Que lindo ya se re encontentaron, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para eso… -Sé escuchó la voz por todo el lugar, y en eso llegaron todos, incluyendo a Mei Ling que quería ayudar a su primo._

_- Bueno creo que esto ha dado comienzo, primero empezaremos, con la principal, con Sakura…- Sakura solo volteó hacia Shaoran y le dijo_

_-Pase lo que pase siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad?-_

_-No dejaré que la toques- dijo Mei Ling, que aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho, no podía ver morir a su amiga…-_

_-Bien, si eso quieres- dijo desapareciéndola junto con Sakura…-_

_-Creo que ahora Shaoran, tienes que elegir entre tu prima y tu amada Sakura, aunque eso no significa que no le quitaré las cartas a Sakura así que elige, a tu prima, o el cuerpo de tu amada Sakura… piénsalo bien, aunque no te aseguro que te devuelva viva a tu prima…_

_Continuará…_

_Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero al fin terminé, y bueno a quién creen que elija Shaoran, de todos modos podría decirse que no puede recuperar viva a Sakura, aunque les tengo preparada una sorpresa que les aseguro no se imaginan…_

_Por otro laso respecto al review que me mandaron, Shaoran actuó así ya que quería proteger a Sakura, aunque de una forma equivocada. Bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que como siempre trataré de no demorar tanto en el Próximo y penúltimo capítulo, ya que esta historia se termina… _

_Bye._


	14. El salvador de Sakura

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO

CAP. 14: El salvador de Sakura

Hola!!!: Bueno estoy empezando este fic temprano como se los prometí, así que ya no me reclamen, aunque gracias por la paciencia, ahora a resolver el problema en el que me metí, así que empecemos con el penúltimo Cáp.:

_-Creo que ahora Shaoran, tienes que elegir entre tu prima y tu amada Sakura, aunque eso no significa que no le quitaré las cartas a Sakura así que elige, a tu prima, o el cuerpo de tu amada Sakura… piénsalo bien, aunque no te aseguro que te devuelva viva a tu prima…_

-Yo…- decía Shaoran con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que jamás habría imaginado que tendría que elegir entre Mei y Sakura, quería mucho a las dos, aunque de diferente forma, jamás se perdonaría si alguna de las dos muriera…

-Si no te decides pronto yo lo haré por ti- espero unos momentos, pero Shaoran no podía decir nada- bien, creo que debo ayudarte un poco…- dijo apareciendo mágicamente una espada, y Shaoran al igual que él, sacó su espada que había usado desde niño, como cuando tenía 11 años, cuando conoció a Sakura, rompió su compromiso con Mei, cuando al fin regresó y tuvieron la pelea con la carta vació y al juntarse con "su" carta, si la carta de ellos dos, se había transformado en "The Hope", y ahora lo perderá todo, a su prima, a Sakura…

-Shaoran!!!- escucho a Tomoyo gritarle que llegaba junto con Eriol, con Yue, Spi, Nakuru y por supuesto Touya, que tenía que estar al lado de su monstruo

-¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?- le decía Touya reclamándole

-Yo la tengo en un hechizo de donde no saldrá jamás, ella estará ahí hasta que le arrebate todas las cartas, entonces será su fin…

Sakura y Mei podían escuchar perfectamente lo que pasaba afuera, ellas se encontraban en un lugar oscuro, en donde apenas podían verse a si mismas, y se sentía un frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ellas inventaban mil cosas para poder escapar de ahí, pero simplemente era imposible…

-No dejaremos que la toques- dijo Eriol sacando su báculo del mago Cloe, estaba dispuesto a defender a Sakura como fuera… sin importar lo que sucediera

-Bueno primero empezaré contigo, reencarnación del mago Clow… le decía poniéndose frente a él y tratando de herirlo, pero Eriol esquivó ese golpe rápidamente y se elevó por lo cielos hasta quedar a la altura del árbol más alto, fue cuando comenzó el combate, Eriol había recibido varios golpes, mientras que Akaky no tenía ni un rasguño, en ese momento Eriol estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe mortal, pero una de las flechas de Nakuru lo detuvo, Akiky solo lo miró furioso, para luego lanzar otra flecha igual a las de Nakuru, ante esta Nakuru se quedó sorprendida, ya que nadie sabía como hacerlas…

-Puedo copiar toda la magia que me lances, así que… no te conviene usar magia conmigo…

-Genial, como rescataremos a Sakura- decía Kero ante tal confesión

-Eriol, ¿estas bien?- le pregunta Tomoyo notablemente preocupada por él

-Si mi querido Tomoyo, Nakuru me salvó justo a tiempo, pero Akaky es muy fuerte, no estoy seguro que podamos vencerlo-

-Eriol Yo… no…-

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ni te tienes que sentir mal por no poseer magia, es algo que no tienes por que el destino así lo quiso, pero siempre te necesitaré a mi lado para darme fuerzas, que nadie mas sabe dar mas que tu- decía dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-Gracias Eriol, por darme fuerzas-

-No Tomoyo, gracias a ti por siempre esta a mi lado-En ese momento Nakuru cayó herida al igual que Spinel, y ahora iba el turno de Yue y Kero para defender a su ama, pero todos los intentos que hacían eran fallidos, y en lugar de quitarle fuerzas, solo lo fortalecían, y las esperanzas de recuperar a Sakura y Mei Ling iban disminuyendo a cada momento, y el único que faltaba por pelear era Shaoran, pero no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, hasta que oyó, la voz de Sakura, no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía, parecía que estaba en el aire, y le decía

-Shaoran, sé que puedes derrotarlo, Te amo- En ese monto supo que, aunque muriera, trataría de salvar a Sakura, como fuera, contra quien fuera, él iba a rescatarla, así que sacó su espada y se puso en posición de combate, sin importarle lo que le pasara, solo quería salvar a Sakura, Akaky pudo ver cómo Shaoran pelaba con todas sus fuerzas, eso le daba la ventaja de que se cansara rápido, ya que sabía que él era fuerte, pero no tanto como para derrotarlo, tal vez la única persona que podía derrotarlo sería Sakura, pero ahora que estaba bajo aquel hechizo no podría hacer nada…

La pelea con Shaoran fue muy dura, por qué él logro darle varios golpes a Akihito, aunque Akihito le daba más a Shaoran, Shaoran porco a poco se iba debilitando y Akihito tenía esa ventaja para ganar…

-Bien, creo que estoy a punto de ganarte- dijo cuando Shaoran estuvo muy debilitado –Aunque debo de admitir que eres muy buen guerrero, me diste barios golpes, hasta podría decir que me debilitaste un poco, aunque no fue suficiente…- Justo cuando Akihito iba a darle el último golpe a Shaoran, sintió un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte…

Sakura y Mei Ling pudieron sentir algo que disminuía el hechiza de Akihito, y en el momento que el hechizo se hizo casi imperceptible, apareció Dave, y se llevó a Sakura de ahí desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer en el lugar de la pelea

-¿Dave, qué haces aquí?- le preguntó incrédula Mei Ling

-Yo vine a rescatarte mi amor-

-Así que el que me causó eso fuiste tu… -Dijo Akihito recuperándose

-Así es, y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi Mei-

-Pues eso lo veremos- dijo lanzándole una gran bola azul de energía, quien Dave pudo esquivar perfectamente, lanzándole otra igual, y a diferencia de las demás veces, esta vez esa energía si lo lastimó

-Por qué?-

-Por que canalicé mi energía para que no pudieras absorverla, y, al igual que las cartas, mi magia puede lastimarte- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

-Claro, pero puedo ver que utilizas mucha de tu magia al hacer eso, así que creo que después de todo no eres un enemigo tan poderoso…

-Tal vez el no, pero yo sí- dijo Sakura sacando sus cartas, y dándose cuenta que también estaba la carta del espejo, pero se encontraba muy debilitada

-Creo que esto si va ser interesante- dijo dándole el primer golpe a Sakura, esta solo lanzó un quejido, pero enseguida sacó la carta del fuego, con la indicación de destruirlo, la carta del fuego logró hacerle un gran daño, pero Akihito pronunció algo que Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar, y dio varias vueltas en el cielo, para luego quedar tirada en el suelo inconsciente, en ese momento Akihito estaba a punto de quitarle las cartas…

CONTINUARÁ…

Tal vez este Cáp. Está muy corto, pero soy malísima can las peleas.

Este Cáp. va dedicado a todas las personas que me dieron un pequeño jalón de orejas por tardarme, así que gracias por hacerlo, a veces, muy frecuentemente lo necesito.

Por otro lado, voy a entrar a un concurso, con otra historia que tengo, que no es por nada, pero a mi me encanto, si quieren verla, solo tienen que mandarme un correo a o mandarme un review, pero advierto, que como debe ser inédito, podría mandárselos hasta el 30 de Enero.

Solo les recuerdo que el próximo Cáp. Es el último, y bueno ya mejor ni lo recuerdo por que me da nostalgia!!!!! Además de que voy a estar "trabajando" y bueno, como es un trabajo de 7:00 a.m. a 9:00 p.m. Va a tardarce un poco el póximo cáp. Y aunque solo va a ser una o tal vez dos semanas, dentro de dos semanas entro a la escuela, y bueno ustedes ya sabrán. Aunque de todos modos trataré de apurarme con este Fic.

Bueno les deseo feliz año y que se la pasen muy bien siempre

Love Ya α Kare!


	15. Todo principio tinen un final

SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CONMIGO

CAP. 15: Todo principio tiene un final

Creo que esto si va ser interesante- dijo dándole el primer golpe a Sakura, esta solo lanzó un quejido, pero enseguida sacó la carta del fuego, con la indicación de destruirlo, la carta del fuego logró hacerle un gran daño, pero Akaky pronunció algo que Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar, y dio varias vueltas en el cielo, para luego quedar tirada en el suelo inconsciente, en ese momento Akaky estaba a punto de quitarle las cartas…

No te le aceques- dijeron Kero y Yue al mismo tiempo, Yue fue contra él, Akaky estaba muy debilitado, Dave había logrado hacerle un gran daño, Sakura también había logrado debilitarlo.

Yue- dijo Sakura una vez que había logrado recuperar el conocimiento –No lo hagas-

Pero Sakura- dijo Shaoran

No! Creo que hay una mejor forma- dijo sacando la carta "The Hope" y le dio la indicación que diera esperanza al corazón de Akaky en ese momento, todo apareció en blanco y negro. Peracía que estaban en un parque, estaba obscuro, y apenas podía distinguirse lo que estaba sucediendo. Akaky parecía estar dormido, y se vió a Akaky más joven, con sus padres a punto de morir, ya que alguien los había herido gravemente.

Hijo- le decía su padre –protégete, no dejes que Chiang te haga daño, a el… solo pueden destruirlo las cartas Clow

Pap�, te juro que vengaré tu muerte, conseguiré esas cartas, y vengaré tu muerte. En ese momento todo regresó a la normalidad, y al despertar Akaky se le vió una mirada diferente, sin resentimiento, ni odio… -Sakura, yo, lo siento…

No se preocupe, tal vez en su situación yo hubiera actuado igual…- dijo abrazandolo, como un padre más. Los presentes, estaban confundidos, pero a la vez sabían que Sakura siempre sabía como arreglar las cosas, con un final feliz.

Ahora si vas a explicarme qué es lo que haces aquí- le dijo Mei mirando a Dave

Bueno yo…-

¿Sabes de magia-

Si, yo sabía todo desde el principio- dijo con cierto orgullo

No puedo creerlo- Mascullo Mei haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, y que Dave se pusiera serio –Me dijiste que tenías que irte, pensé que te había perdido, y tu lo sabías todo. Dave nuestra relación se ha terminado- dictó terminantemente y se fue de ahí. Dave intentó segirla, pero fue imposible, ya que ella no quería verlo más…

Unos Meses después…

Se encontraban en una fuente de sodas, todos estaban presentes, habían decididio ir a festejar por que todo había acabado, muy a pesar de Touya, Sakura se encontraba muy acaramelada con Shaoran, hasta que este la apartó suavemente de su hombro y le dijo…

Sakura, yo quería decirte que… si quieres… Casarte conmigo- Le dijo Shaoran sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo

Te Amo- dijo Sakura por toda respuesta y le dio un beso en los labios.

Mei empezó a llorar, se le hizo tan romantico, tal vez alguna vez ella se casaría… pero primero necesitaba encontrar a alguien con quien hacerlo, ya que muy a su pesar, extrañaba a Dave, pero no podía perdonarlo, empezaba a creer que su destino era estar sola.

Tomoyo por su parte, también estaba muy alegre por su amiga, ella se encontraba tomada de la mano de Eriol. Y aunque no se habían comprometido, era suficiente saber que se amaban.

Touya, había hablado con la carta del espejo, le dijo que sentía algo muy especial por ella, pero que no podía haber nada entre ellos, ya que el amaba a… (chan, chan, chan, chan,) Kaho A Nakuru, increíblemente, no le afectó mucho la noticia, ya que había conocido a un chico de nombre Javier, y aunque el no le hacía caso, era su nuevo capricho, así que Touya quedó atrás. Esta noticia no hay que decir que a Touya le encantó, por fin Nakuru iba a dejarlo empaz

Yukito seguía con Alma, así que decidió quedarse a vivir en China.

Shaoran y Sakura se irían a vivir a Japón, ya que fue donde se conocieron, además de que Sakura quería estar cerca de su padre, y Shaoran no pudo resistirse ante la petición de su futura esposa.

Después de esa tarde tan maravillosa para muchas personas, Mei fue a su habitación, Shaoran le había invitado a cenar con él y con Sakura, pero ella no quería estar en medio de los dos.

Dave…- Mei no podía dejar de pensar en él, siempre pensó que fue el amor de su vida

dime Mei- de pronto Dave apareció en su balcón, con un ramo de rosas,

¿Qué haces aquí- le dijo un tanto confundida y enojada

Vengo a decirte que me perdones, que no puedo vivir sin ti, tal vez debí decirte la verdad, pero… si me descubrían…-

Lo sé…- lo interrumpió Mei- sé que tenía que ser así… Te amo- dijo tomando las rosas…

Sakura contemplaba a su futuro esposo, y pensaba en todo lo que pasaron, la recolección de cartas, cuando le ayudó a cambiarlas, cunado por primera vez le confesó su amor, cuando se reencontraron y crearon The Hope, cuando se dieron su primer beso, cuando Shaoran tubo que irse de nuevo y no sabía nada de él, todo lo que sufrió por su recuerdo, cuando llegó a China y lo volvió a ver, cuando él le dijo que jamás la olvidó, pensaba todo eso mientras se escuchaba una canción…

You Are (Atomic Kitten)

Maybe you think  
You're not right for me  
That you'll never be  
Everything I need  
Well I tell you straight  
From my heart  
You are  
you are  
If you don't think that  
You've got the pedigree  
That you're not someone  
Who can talk to me  
Well I'll tell you straight  
From my heart  
You are  
you are

You are  
you are my reason  
You are the air I'm breathing  
Ask who's in my heart  
You are  
you are

If ever I wanted to run away  
I'd go only if you  
Would come with me  
(Far away)  
'Cause no one can  
Talk to my heart  
Like you are  
you are  
Oh  
if I do for you  
What you do for me  
If I'm on your mind

Every time you sleep  
(In your dreams)  
Say the words and  
No matter how far  
I'll be where you are

You are  
you are my reason  
(My reason)  
You are the air I'm breathing  
(That I'm breathing)  
Ask who's in my heart  
You are  
you are

Ooh I wish you'd ask me  
How I feel  
I'd say that I'm infatic  
Ooh and when  
You're near to me  
This urgency is automatic  
Ooh you're my addiction boy  
And I don't want  
To break the habit  
I'd say that  
You're in my heart  
You're in my heart

You are  
you are my reason  
You are the air I'm breathing  
Ask who's in my heart

You are  
you are

tU eReS

A lo mejor piensas que no eres para mi  
que nunca serás lo que necesito  
bueno te lo diré directo de mi corazón  
tu eres, tu eres  
si tu no piensas que tu tienes la genealogía  
que tu no eres ese alguien que hable conmigo  
bueno te lo diré directo de mi corazón  
tu eres, tu eres

CORO  
tú eres, tú eres  
mi razón

Tu eres el aire que respiro  
pregunta quien esta en mi corazón  
tu eres, tu eres

Si alguna vez quise irme  
solo me iré si vienes conmigo  
(lejos)  
por que nadie puede hablarle a mi corazón  
como tu lo haces, tu eres  
si haría lo que tu haces por mi  
si estuviera en tu mente cada vez que duermes  
(en tus sueños)  
di las palabra y no importa que tan lejos  
estaré donde estas

CORO

Tú eres, tú eres  
mi razón

Tu eres el aire que respiro  
pregunta quien esta en mi corazón  
tu eres, tu eres

Hubiera deseado que me preguntaras que siento  
diría que estoy enfático  
ohh y cuando me necesites  
esa urgencia es automática  
ooh tu eres mi adicción de chico  
y no quiero romper el habito  
digo que estas en mi corazón  
estas en mi corazón

CORO

Tú eres, tú eres  
mi razón

Tu eres el aire que respiro  
pregunta quien esta en mi corazón  
tu eres, tu eres

Claro, el era el amor de su vida, y todas las alegrías, las lagrimas, habían valido la pena, ya que ahora estaba con él, y siempre estaría…

Shaoran…-

si mi amor- le respondió tieramente

¿Siempre estarás conmigo-

Claro que si, Siempre lo estaré…- dijo para unirse en un besa, que era el sello de una promesa que no se rompería, tal vez…

FIN…

Bueno ahora si he terminado, y aunque no lo crean se han salido unas pequeñas lagrimas juguetonas de mis ojos, no quisiera que esto terminara, pero lo hizo, Este final es el final de muchas cosas, como el final de mi primer Fic, mi "despedida de niña" es como un ciclo mas que se cierra. He puesto una canción triste, y tomo en cuenta que ya no habrá mas fic de Sakura, aclaro que no cumplo promesas como esta, pero por ahora estoy un poco sentimental. Quiero agrader de verdad a esas personas que me mandaron Reviews, de verdad me hicieron mucho bien mandandolos, cada vez que veía, o sigo viendo uno, grito de la emoción. Estas personas son las que me enviaron Reviews:

lidia-sakurita – quien fue la primera en escribirme dandome algunos consejos, Gracias!

Princess-Lalaith –Me diste animos para seguir escribiendo

rikachan – También me dieron animos tus palabras

Undine – Aunque fueron cortas tus palabras siempre me hacías seguir, ya que eras muy constante, y sabía que me apoyabas, y que debía seguir.

sakurita lee – quien me dijo que estaba emocionante y me puso feliz!

Arika Li – Bueno, ya sabes por que Akaky quería las cartas. Espero estés contenta con el final

Ciakaira – Gracias por darme animo y no presionarme!

Saku-Chan – Bien, espero te guste el final y no se te revuelvan las historias, por cierto, hace poco me casé con mi profe! No es cierto, es parte de broma

Viry – quien me decía ¿y cuando el fic? Gracias amiga!

Tal vez no haya puesto a alguien, pero tambien le estoy agradecida, ya que me ha hecho mejorar, y me ha hecho salir a delante

Aun no puedo creer que esto se haya terminado, aun así, quiero que sepan que siempre estará ese fic en mi corazón.

Si quieren alguna queja, aclaración, sugerencia, hacerme llorar, mi correo es: o pueden mandarme un review si quieren que grite

Love Ya α Kare.

21/02/05 06:04.


End file.
